


Bride of the Phoenix

by officialone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Historical, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Romance, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialone/pseuds/officialone
Summary: When Baekhyun is summoned to the palace along with many other men and women to be the bride of the Emperor, he didn’t think he’ll ever be chosen. Although he is beautiful and intelligent, he isn’t worth that much to be able to stand next to the Emperor, who is as fierce as a burning phoenix and as ruthless as the God of War.In a turn of an event, Baekhyun catches the attention of Emperor Chanyeol himself and surprises everyone when he announces that Baekhyun will rule alongside him.With the jealousy of others, Baekhyun is dragged down with their words and actions, however, will Chanyeol just stand there and watch his bride crumble or will he pick up Baekhyun and hold him in his arms?





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also on asianfanfics.com

He bumped into a strong hard chest, making him stumble backyards and slipping on his robes.

Baekhyun could feel himself falling backwards, his mouth letting out a small squeak of surprise as he tried a grab onto anything to support him. 

He ended up grabbing big and stiff biceps as muscular arms wrapped around his thin waist. Baekhyun let out a small sigh of relief and looked up from his saviour's chest. His breath hitched.

Baekhyun was staring into the eyes of very handsome man. He had black hair that was slicked up, showing his forehead and eyebrows drawn together. His eyes were a deep black and void of any hidden emotions, his skin was tanned beautifully and his lips looked pink and soft, Baekhyun wanted to touch.

And so he did.

His right hand released their hard grip from the stranger's upper muscles, his hand inching towards plush lips. When his slender and petite fingers touched the man's lips, he was elated to find them just as he expected. Baekhyun emitted out a soft giggle, tapping the lips once, twice.

The arms around his waist tightened slightly and that broke Baekhyun out of his daze. He tried to gently push the man's chest to make him let go, but the handsome man just held on tighter.

"Who are you?" The man said, his voice deeper than what Baekhyun had expected, but still pleasant to his ears.

"I- I'm sorry, I-" Baekhyun stumbled with his words, still in awe by the man's beauty.

The man's pretty lips turned into a frown. "I asked who you were, now answer." He commanded with authority.

Slightly scared, Baekhyun answered, still stumbling with his words. "I'm- I'm Baek- Khyun. Baekhyun."

"What are you doing here in the palace? Not just anyone can walk around in here." The man said, his voice deeper and huskier.

"Um- The E- Emperor is looking for a- a bride and I was chosen to be a can- candidate." Baekhyun stuttered, his eyes wide as he felt large hands moving to  grip his hips.

"The Emperor, you say?" The man's eyes glinted with amusement, the first emotion Baekhyun saw since he bumped into the man.

Baekhyun nodded, fearing his voice might crack. Thumbs were gently moving in a small circle, the sensation making Baekhyun shiver. He tried pushing the man's chest again, but the man wouldn't let go.

"You... Do you know what the Emperor looks like?" The man said, his thumbs stilling for a moment before deciding to choose running his hands up and down Baekhyun's sides.

Baekhyun shook his head, but one look at the man's robe sleeves made him stop. There, on each sleeves were golden embroidery of a phoenix wrapping around the red silk sleeves. A phoenix wasn't allowed to be worn on anyone else but the Emperor, it was law punishable by death. 

Baekhyun widen his eyes in shock as realisation came crashing down onto him. The man- the _Emperor_ smirked.

"Yes, I am the Emperor, Emperor Chanyeol."


	2. 1

“I can’t believe they brought in a commoner pig.” One of the woman mocked. She was dressed in a beautiful shade of blue silk robes, the colour bringing out her pale complexion. her small hands and neck adorned various accessories of bright gems and stones and her rich, dark brown hair wrapped and weaved around a heavy, but gorgeous head piece. She was the epitome of elegance and beauty, but her personality was not. “Your face brings humiliation to all.”

Baekhyun hung his head in shame as she continued to insult him, spewing out any and every rude comment she could think of. Baekhyun knew for a fact that he doesn’t have a pretty face and he is a poor commoner, but it still hurt nonetheless when someone points it out.

“Really, the guards must be stupid for bringing you in.” She laughed, others surrounding her joining in. Out of the corner of his eyes, Baekhyun could see his fellow commoners giving him sympathetic looks, but they did nothing to stop the comments. They must’ve been a glad it wasn’t them.

“With a face as horrid as his,” She continued, “you’d think the guards would’ve had the tendency to run away.”

Baekhyun shrunk further into himself, her judging eyes were getting too heavy to ignore. He started to fidget the more intense she stared at him and when he looked up, her red lips twisted into a vicious smirk.

“There’s no way the Emperor would ever choose you.” She exclaimed with such finality.

For a reason that is unknown, the merciless emperor– the Phoenix, as others had called him– requested men and women from the Great Empire of Exodus to be brought to the palace to be his bride. It had been a year and a half and the emperor still hadn’t found anyone to rule alongside him. After the first half year, the list of candidates stretched into men and women from any and every social ranking, no matter what they looked like.

Baekhyun didn’t want anything to do with the emperor, frankly he didn’t have a reason to be here. He didn’t have a family, he’s poor and he doesn’t know how to read and write. Although he’s good at making medicine, it isn’t enough to impress the emperor.

“You horr-” Her sentence got cut off as the doors to the room banged open and in walked a man of small structure with emerald silk robes.

He had soft looking brown hair and skin so pale it rivalled with snow. His eyes were large and expressive and his lips were a rosey pink and shaped as a heart. Baekhyun could describe him as ethereal, his beauty was just blinding.

"I am sick of your..." The man stopped in his steps upon seeing the amount of people in the room. He serveyed the area with his eyes as a tall man came after him, looking angry and annoyed.

The tall man that followed was a walking Adonis. His skin was a golden bronze and his bare arms were toned to perfection. He was wearing black military outfit, but he made it seem like he was wearing the most expensive silk robe in the country. 

"You need to understand." He said irritated, looking down at the shorter man. 

The shorter gave him a deadly glare. "We'll discuss this later," he returned his stare to the room. "but who are these people, Jongin?"

Baekhyun's eyes widen in surprise. Did he just say Jongin, as in, _General_ Jongin? He was one of the Great Generals that helped overthrow the previous royal family and the few people the emperor trusted.

Jongin's eyes glanced briefly at the people gathered in the hall. "Possible brides for Chanyeol."

Majority of the men and women perked up, they were thinking the same thing as Baekhyun. These two new people must be very high ranked to speak of Emperor Chanyeol without any honorifics.

A look of surprise came over the shorter's face. "Chanyeol hasn't chosen one yet?"

"No."

"Why not? It's been a year and a half."

The woman that had affronted Baekhyun got up and bowed. "Excuse me, I was wondering where the Emperor is." She spoke with a sickenly sweet smile, a complete opposite of what she looked like before. "We haven't seen the Emperor once since we've arrived here, do you think he forgot about us? "

The shorter man blinked at her. "I'm sure he's just-"

"The Emperor is a busy man," Jongin interupted, staring at the women with a cold gaze. "He doesn't have time to entertain a group that isn't worth his attention, he'll pick a bride at his own pace. He's picky when deciding who stays beside him and an impatient person only angers him."

A few gasps resounded the room.

The shorter man punched Jongin in the shoulder. "Don't say that." He turned towards the rest with a comforting smile. "Don't listen to him, he's just being horrible. Now, don't worry too much. My name is Kyungsoo and I hope to see one of you soon."

With that, Kyungsoo grabbed and twisted Jongin's ear before dragging the general out the door to where they came from.

With the two new people out the door, conversation picked up once again. The woman sat back down, slightly in shock. Baekhyun could hear her complaining on how the general offended her and how she'll gain the emperor's attention, but he tuned out the chatting and stood up. He wanted to go back to his room and take a nap.

He got out of the room and began to make his way to his room. He was starting to get familiar with the ways of the area at this side of the palace, he no longer got confused and lost in the many turns of lefts and rights to the resting quarters. 

As Baekhyun was walking, he started to think. He thought he had no right to be there, it was an honour, but all Baekhyun wanted to do was go home, back to his old rickety house. He doesn't have a family to return to, but it's better there than this unfamiliar place with insults being thrown at him.

As he turned a corner, he bumped into a strong hard chest, making him stumble backyards and slipping on his robes.

Baekhyun could feel himself falling backwards, his mouth letting out a small squeak of surprise as he tried a grab onto anything to support him. 

He ended up grabbing big and stiff biceps as muscular arms wrapped around his thin waist. Baekhyun let out a small sigh of relief and looked up from his saviour's chest. His breath hitched.

Baekhyun was staring into the eyes of very handsome man. He had black hair that was slicked up, showing his forehead and eyebrows drawn together. His eyes were a deep black and void of any hidden emotions, his skin was tanned beautifully and his lips looked pink and soft, Baekhyun wanted to touch.

And so he did.

His right hand released their hard grip from the stranger's upper muscles, his hand inching towards plush lips. When his slender and petite fingers touched the man's lips, he was elated to find them just as he expected. Baekhyun emitted out a soft giggle, tapping the lips once, twice.

The arms around his waist tightened slightly and that broke Baekhyun out of his daze. He tried to gently push the man's chest to make him let go, but the handsome man just held on tighter.

"Who are you?" The man said, his voice deeper than what Baekhyun had expected, but still pleasant to his ears.

"I- I'm sorry, I-" Baekhyun stumbled with his words, still in awe by the man's beauty.

The man's pretty lips turned into a frown. "I asked who you were, now answer." He commanded with authority.

Slightly scared, Baekhyun answered, still stumbling with his words. "I'm- I'm Baek- Khyun. Baekhyun."

"What are you doing here in the palace? Not just anyone can walk around in here." The man said, his voice deeper and huskier.

"Um- The E- Emperor is looking for a- a bride and I was chosen to be a can- candidate." Baekhyun stuttered, his eyes wide as he felt large hands moving to  grip his hips.

"The Emperor, you say?" The man's eyes glinted with amusement, the first emotion Baekhyun saw since he bumped into the man.

Baekhyun nodded, fearing his voice might crack. Thumbs were gently moving in a small circle, the sensation making Baekhyun shiver. He tried pushing the man's chest again, but the man wouldn't let go.

"You... Do you know what the Emperor looks like?" The man said, his thumbs stilling for a moment before deciding to choose running his hands up and down Baekhyun's sides.

Baekhyun shook his head, but one look at the man's robe sleeves made him stop. There, on each sleeves were golden embroidery of a phoenix wrapping around the red silk sleeves. A phoenix wasn't allowed to be worn on anyone else but the Emperor, it was law punishable by death. 

Baekhyun widen his eyes in shock as realisation came crashing down onto him. The man- the _Emperor_ smirked.

"Yes, I am the Emperor, Emperor Chanyeol."


	3. 2

Baekhyun wanted to kill himself. He wanted to grab a sword and stab himself over and over again because he just couldn't believe what he did yesterday. 

If anyone found out, dear lord, he would be beheaded for atrocious behaviour.

To the _emperor,_ no less.

Yesterday, after emperor Chanyeol confessed he was the emperor, Baekhyun pushed, _pushed,_ Chanyeol to the point the emperor  _stumbled_ backwards and Baekhyun made a mad dash to his room. 

Now, Baekhyun was sitting in the dining hall with the other men and women who came to the palace, his feelings of anxiety slowly eating him up. He couldn't sleep at all, worried someone would knock on his door and drag him to the emperor to be killed. Baekhyun was honestly scared for his life, he didn't have much to live for, but he was still young and he had to return to his village to take care of this sick child he adored.

"My, you look even more horrible today." Spoke a voice with barely concealed laughter. Baekhyun looked up from where he was fidgeting with his hands and he was face to face with the beautiful woman from yesterday. This time, she's wearing a bright red robe, the colour attracting many eyes, for it was mostly seen on the emperor and is rarely worn by the citizens. It is not forbidden to wear red, but it is mostly out of fear. "Palace life too hard for you?"

Baekhyun was getting tired of her insults, but he could do nothing, he didn't have it in him to rebut her statements. Baekhyun had always been the submissive type, listening to what others had to say and following their demands, constantly the target of abuse and pulled down by their hurtful comments. Today was of no difference.

The woman narrowed her eyes as Baekhyun didn't show a reaction or even speak, in fact, Baekhyun hadn't said a word to anyone but the emperor since he arrived. "Are you... Are you _m_ _ute?_ " The woman bursted out laughing, the sound travelling all around the room, silencing the chatter of men and women. "We have a _useless_ person here at the palace!"

The woman kept on laughing, her wicked laugh coming out from a nightmare as Baekhyun sat frozen, he was in shock at her declaration. A person who couldn't speak wasn't ' _useless_ ', a person who had a condition of _any_ sort wasn't useless. 

"The Emperor doesn't need someone who has an illness. Well, it's not like you'll get picked anyway." She snorted, her mouth forming a menacing smirk a few seconds afterwards.

"How did you manage get into the palace?" She questioned. "Hmm... Perhaps, since you couldn't talk, you used that mouth of yours to do...  _C_ _ertain_   _things_  to the guards..."

By now, Baekhyun had tears in his eyes and he was clenching his hands to the point it hurt. He was humiliated in front of many and accused of something he didn't do, he felt sick and all he wanted to do was run out of this room and cry.

Before the woman could say anything more, the door bursted open and a tall emotionless man dressed in black military outfit walked in. He was handsome with a well structured face and body and his form was oozing out an air of nonchalant.

He raised a perfect brow at the silence of the room, but proceeded to remain calm as he spoke. "The Emperor will enter the room." He bowed. "His Royal Majesty, Park Chanyeol."

Majority of the people sat straighter, including the woman, and wore a bright smile, as if nothing that had happened moments ago didn't occur.

Baekhyun only slumped further in his seat with his head down, he was trying to fight back the tears he was holding and he couldn't care less if the emperor was there to kill him.

A short few seconds passed before the emperor walked in, his aura was of an intinmidating one and his gaze was hard and cold, scanning the room as if he was looking for something. Or someone.

A man followed closely behind, he was dressed in the same outfit as the other man besides the door, but he had dark prominent eye bags.

"My apologies, I've been so busy, I hadn't had the time to entertain you all." Though the emperor showed no emotions in his words, the others in the room ate it like a fish to water.

The emperor made his way to the front center of the room, where cushions were placed specially for him. He walked at a slow pace, his black robe dragging across the floor, his back showcasing the golden embroided signature symbol of a phoenix. The two men dressed in military outfit took their place on either side of the emperor as he sat down, looking ready to protect their ruler of any possible danger.

"Your Majesty, you don't have any reason to apologise, we are honoured by your presence." The woman that sat across from Baekhyun stated, her hands on the ground as she bowed.

"Hmm..." The emperor looked bored, showing mild interest. He turned his head to his right. "Zitao, are these all that were brought?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Nodded the man with the dark eye bags.

"Hmm.. I guess that's fine." He leaned back into his seat.

His gaze fell on Baekhyun, who was busy secretly wiping tears off his face. Chanyeol's eyes narrowed. "You," he pointed "Come here."

Baekhyun's head snapped up, staring directly in the eyes of the emperor. _This is it_ , he thought. _I'm dead_.

"Of course, Your Majesty." The woman from across stood up.  _Right, there's no way._

"Not you." The emperor growled out. "The one across from you, Baekhyun." The woman stood still as a statue, shock and flustered at her own mistake as she stared down at Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun shakingly stood up from his position, his eyes still wet with tears. His heart was hammering in his chest and his stomach was lurching uncomfortably. He took little steps towards the emperor, bowing as gracefully as he could as he reached the emperor, though it wasn't very graceful at all. "Y- Your Majesty."

"Come closer." He instructed, his eyes focused on Baekhyun's face.

Baekhyun raised his head to meet the emperor's eyes, feeling the glares of the men and women behind him. He took tentive steps until he was a foot away from Chanyeol. Suddenly, an arm shot out and reached for his waist, succssfully pulling him onto Chanyeol's lap. He gasped as he and Chanyeol stared into each other's eyes, Baekhyun's hands coming to rest on the broad chest of the emperor.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his dark eyes full of emotion Baekhyun couldn't read.

Baekhyun shook his head, he didn't want his voice to crack and be humiliated twice in a day. Chanyeol frowned and grabbed both of Baekhyun's hips, moving him easily and making him  _straddle_  the emperor. Baekhyun could feel the murderous intent from the others as he clenched his fingers in Chanyeol's robes. 

"Are you scared?" 

Baekhyun shook his head once again, his head dropping down low. Truth told, he wasn't really scared at all, maybe hurt, but not scared.

"Then what are these tears for?" A large hand swiftly cupped his face, thumb brushing a stray tear that managed to fall.

"Your Majesty, if I may interupt. You shouldn't bother with someone who has an illness." The woman from before disclosed. Baekhyun shuddered as a few more tears dropped. Chanyeol kept wiping the tears without looking at the woman.

"Illness?" 

"Yes, Your Majesty. He can't talk."

Chanyeol stilled as a knowing smile worked his way onto his face. He looked at the woman, pulling Baekhyun closer. "So what if he can't talk?"

The woman's smiling face faltered slightly. "If that doesn't faze you, Your Majesty, surely him doing the guards will."

Baekhyun let out a quiet whimper, heard only by Chanyeol. Chanyeol tightened his grip on Baekhyun's hips. He looked straight in the eyes of Baekhyun. "Answer truthfully, is that true?"

Baekhyun shook his head, tears falling freely and hiccuping softly. Though the other's in the room didn't know Baekhyun was crying, Chanyeol did and for a man who killed many, many men, it pained him to see a beautiful man cry.

"I've made up my mind Zitao, Sehun. Baekhyun will be my bride and the future Empress of Exodus."

"Yes, Your Majesty." They both said in unison.

Baekhyun cried a little harder as Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhun's tiny body, whispering words of comfort. "It's okay. I'm here Baekhyun."

He brought his skinny arms around Chanyeol's neck and placed his face in the crook of the emperor's neck, trying to relax his breathing and crying.

"That's absurd!" A scream broke out. It was the woman. "You can't take him! It's suppose to be me!"

"Zitao, take her out of here." Chanyeol hissed.

"NO!" The woman brought her hand up and pointed it towards Baekhyun, making a grabbing motion. She threw her arm to her left and Baekhyun  _flung_  out of the embrace with the emperor, a horrified scream ripping through his throat as he soared through the air.

He could see Chanyeol spring up from his spot as Zitao and Sehun rushed to get to the woman. He could hear the rage in Chanyeol's voice ordering the guards to come into the room. He could see Chanyeol's face as he turned to reach out to Baekhyun, attempting to get a hold of him, but it was too late.

Baekhyun hit the wall with bang.


	4. 3

It was empty and dark. So,  _so_ , dark. The feeling suffocating Baekhyun and he found it hard to breath, his breathe in short, hard puffs. He feared it, the blackness of nothing, it brought unpleasant memories he so wished to forget. He could feel the darkness wrapping around him tightly, like a second skin, scaring him into a panic attack. He desperately tried to use his element of light, trying to summon a ball of light, anything, but it wasn't working. He could feel the hands of shadows wrapping around his neck, cutting off his breathing and choking him. He clawed at his neck, so detetermined to get the hands off of him. He could hear distant cries of a little boy, becoming louder and closer with every passing second, it was deafening.

A grey silhouette of a man started to form, edging closer to his struggling body, and when he recognised the body shape, he became hysterical. He twisted and turn, tears were running down his face and he couldn't  _breath_. His worst nightmare was here and he couldn't do anything about it. 

The grey form was getting closer and closer, until it was right in front of his face. It had a the most gruesome smile and when it brought its arm up, he screamed. It was all to familiar and everything was spiralling out of control. The thing plunged its arm into Baekhyun, pain erupting in his chest.

"NO!" Baekhyun screamed, sitting up right on a bed. Hands pushed against his shoulders, but he scurried away, back hitting the headboard. "Please, please don't kill me."

"Hey, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you." A gentle soothing voice said, hands touching his left arm softly.

Baekhyun shook his head, curling into himself, refusing to look at anyone.

"Jongdae, get Chanyeol."

At the mention of the emperor's name, Baekhyun lifted his head up slowly, just in time to see a man in light blue robes leave the room. He turned his head to his left, meeting the eyes of a smiling man in the same coloured robe. The smile broaden when he saw that Baekhyun was looking at him, dimples appearing on his cheek.

"I'm Yixing, Chanyeol's personal doctor." He introduced himself. 

Baekhyun nodded and in a small voice, told him his name in return. "I'm Baekhyun..."

Yixing smiled, teeth showing and all. "I know. Everyone knows. It's hard not to when you're the bride of the Emperor."

Despite feeling nauseous, Baekhyun blushed. Turning away from the happy doctor, he inspected where he was.

He was in a bedroom of sorts, a grand bedroom. It was spacious, in one corner there was a desk with shelves filled with scrolls and books and in the other corner was a dining area. Near the main door to his right, a small lounge with cushions and tables sat to the side and further down, a closed door was in the corner, probably the bathing area. The bedroom was themed red, black and gold, the colours of the new Royal family. Vases of gold, black paintings and the red crest of the emperor on the wall, a phoenix. Even he was wearing the colour, a thin black sleeping robe with red embroidery of the phoenix on the hem of his sleeves.

Baekhyun's eyes widen in shock. "Wh- How- Phoenix!" He exclaimed to Yixing, thrusting his arms out to let the medical expert see the problem, causing the robe to fall off his right shoulder as it was way too large on him. Sadly, the doctor only smiled in confusion.

"I'm wearing a phoenix!" He shouted, as if that explained everything, shaking his outstretched arm in the meanwhile. A look of realisation dawned upon Yixing's face.

"I understand now. It's because you're the bride." It was Baekhyun's turn to be confused.

"I just thought... I thought only the Emperor could wear it...?"

Yixing chuckled. "Chanyeol ordered to have you wear it. Said that you should be put into something that's most comfortable, but fitting for you, which happened to be Chanyeol's robes."

Baekhyun blushed, not entirely believing Yixing. He doesn't miss the implication that he's worth more than what he thinks, but he doesn't understand why the emperor would go such lengths for him. Afterall, he was a nobody.

"Anyways," Yixing continued. "now that you're awake, Your Highness, I should ask how you are feeling."

"Please drop the honorifics and I'm feeling fine."

Yixing shook his head, kneeling on the side of the bed. "It's not good to lie, Your Highness. I can feel your nausea."

Hovering a hand above the upper part of Baekhyun's stomach, a green glow of light emitted from the doctor's hand, travelling from the hand, through the robes and onto his skin. A warm, but stinging sensation soon quashed the need to vomit.

A few minutes later, Yixing softly patted his flat stomach. "There, all done." Yixing stood back up and watched as he tapped his stomach, fascinated how he felt better in a matter of minutes. 

"Thank you." He whispered gratefully, shyly smiling up at the doctor. Yixing beamed at the expression.

"No problem, Your Highness."

They fell into a comfortable silence, with Yixing standing by his side of the bed and him fiddling with his large robe, they were the only ones in the room. He was trying hard not to think of what he saw and felt as he was unconsious because he knows he'll burst into another puddle of tears. Alas, thinking he shouldn't think of it only makes him think of it.

He was scared out of his mind, he thought he wouldn't have a nightmare about that certain period of his life ever again. He was over it, he got over it many years ago in fact, he just didn't understand what triggered it. Was it because of the care the emperor showered him in? The insults of that horrible woman? Being the bride of the emperor? Or the vague memory of his little brother being thrown away out of his clutch?

Baekhyun whimpered and Yixing was at his side in a second. "Your Highness, are you alright?"

"I'll take it from here, Yixing." A deep voice resonated around the room. They both turned to the voice and Baekhyun could feel tears forming.

"Chanyeol." Yixing gave a short bow and took steps to the door.

Once he was out, Chanyeol took large steps towards the bed, his black military outfit straining against his big muscles. He opened his arms up and caught Baekhyun as he jumped right into Chanyeol's arms, squeezing the emperor's neck as Chanyeol's arms encircled his small waist. They stayed like that for a moment, him hanging off the emperor with Chanyeol holding him up. 

Baekhyun didn't understand why he is letting Chanyeol hug him, let alone touch him. He wasn't a person that would allow anyone make physical contact with, even if said person was the emperor of his country. He couldn't explain the feeling as Chanyeol engulfed him in an embrace, he felt warm all over, even on the inside. He felt comforted and protected in Chanyeol's arms, like nothing could ever harm him in any way.

"Baekhyun."

"Yes, Your Majesty." He hummed over the emperor's shoulder. Chanyeol moved his hands to his hips and gently pushed away, making Baekhyun sit on his calves. He instantly missed the wramth of the other.

Chanyeol laughed softly. "Don't pout, you'll get what you want in a moment. I need to change into something more comfortable." 

The emperor's large hand touched Baekhyun's revealed skin of his shoulder, eyes lingering on the pale skin and collarbone of his a second too long. Chanyeol pulled the fallen clothing, covering his shoulder and skin. "Wait here."

Baekhyun nodded and watched as Chanyeol walked to the closed door in the far corner and stepped inside. Baekhyun reached towards the opening of his robe, tugging it closed around his chest and secured it by pulling the sash around his waist tightly. He was starting to get impatient for Chanyeol, even though it had only been a few minutes, so he laid on the bed and pulled the blankets to his chest. He looked out the window to his left and realised it was only in the late afternoon, the sun a mere hours away from setting into the evening.

He heard the door closing and turned to look at Chanyeol emerging from the bathing room, wearing the same sleeping robe as him. He watched as Chanyeol strode towards him, eyes locking with his. Baekhyun was awestruck by the emperor's beauty once again.

Chanyeol was a walking God, he was tall with tanned skin that shone everytime light refelcted onto him, casting a divine aura that is only reserved for him. His muscles were big and taut, his effort in training from years and years strongly visable. His facial expression were hard from the time of constant frowning, but nevertheless, he was handsome and he could possibly bring a group of people down to their knees with sheer attractiveness alone. But the most striking feature was the emperor's eyes, though void of any emotions, it was beautiful and deep like the night sky, Baekhyun could get lost in them the longer he stared into them.

When Chanyeol reached the bed, he climbed in and gathered Baekhyun in his arms and made Baekhyun lie on top of him. Baekhyun rested his head on Chanyeol's chest, his arms coming around Chanyeol's abdomen.

"Tell me what you dreamt of." Murmured the emperor, playing with Baekhyun's dark brown hair.

"Mmm.." Hummed Baekhyun in reply. "It was sort of like a memory."

"Do tell."

Baekhun shook his head as he possibly could with him laying down. "I... I don't think I can. You being here is enough."

"Alright."

They stayed in silence after that, absorbing the heat of each other and in a state of statisfaction, until Baekhyun had questions he wanted to ask since he woke up. "Your Majesty?"

"Yes Baekhyun." Came the tired reply.

"What happened after I hit the wall?"

Chanyeol stilled for a moment, seeming to decided whether or not he should explain. He continued to play with Baekhyun's hair after awhile, combing his hair this time.

"I had you rushed to Yixing. He healed you with his element of healing, he was with you for two days, you were out during that time and for another two. You took a hard blow." Mumbled Chanyeol, nosing the top of Baekhyun's head.

"What happened to that lady?"

"I killed her." Baekhyun stayed silent at that, but for some reason, he didn't feel angered or disgusted. Misinterpreting his silence, Chanyeol stopped combing his hair and dropped his arms onto the bed. "Are you scared?"

Baekhyun pushed himself up and sat on the emperor's stomach, hands resting on Chanyeol's chest. "I'm not, I don't know why, but I'm not. I guess it's because I can't fault you of your decisions."

"Even if I killed all of all her blood relatives? I even killed her younger siblings." Snorted Chanyeol.

Steadily and cautiously, Baekhyun leaned down to cup Chanyeol's right cheek, the one with a scar below his cheekbone. "I still don't fear you."

Ever so slowly, Baekhyun brought his face closer to Chanyeol, eyes locking with one another as Chanyeol's hands came to rest on his hips. The air around them was heavy and silent, their even breathes were only heard. As they came face to face, time seemed to stop and the only thing that existed was them. They couldn't explain this feeling that was ready to burst out of their chest, only that they knew it felt right.

"I..." Began Baekhyun. "... Thank you." He laid his head on Chanyeol's left shoulder, arms circling around the emperor's neck. He didn't know why he was thanking Chanyeol, but perhaps it was because the emperor had to stop whatever that he was doing to be beside Baekhyun like this and that warmed Baekhyun right to his core.

They both drifted off with him smiling absently as Chanyeol held him like he was the most precious thing on this world. 


	5. 4

Tossing and turning, Baekhyun tried to find the source of warmth from a certain body. When he couldn't find it, he started to whine softly. He slowly sat up and looked around, trying to find the person that made him feel warm all throughout the night. When he couldn't see Chanyeol anywhere, he fell back onto the mattress, kicking the blanket off of him as if he was throwing a tantrum. A chuckle was heard and Baekhyun turned his head towards the door. Yixing walked into the room, a man with curled up lips following. _He looks like a cat_ , Baekhyun thought.

"I'm glad you're well enough to be kicking about, Your Highness." Bowed Yixing and the other man.

Baekhyun flushed, still not used to the highly adressed name. "Please call me Baekhyun."

"Oh no, Your Highness." Yixing shook his head, walking towards the bed. "You'll be the Empress soon, it is only right to adress you as such."

Pouting, Baekhyun rolled away when Yixing tried to reach out for him. "Your Highness, please."

Suddenly, Baekhyun thought of an idea. Smiling secretly, Baekhyun let Yixing use his element to check up on his body. "So, if I'm to be the Empress, does that mean I get to order people?"

"Of course, Your Highness." Yixing said in a confused voice, not knowing what Baekhyun is suppose to mean, it should be obvious he could order people around.

"Then, I order for you and this man here to call me Baekhyun." Baekhyun exclaimed with a small smile. Shocked speechless, Yixing and the man exchanged looks before bursting out laughing.

"Why are you laughing? Is it something I said?" Baekhyun suddenly felt self-concious, small smile wavering.

"No, don't worry." The other man said, still giggling. "We just haven't met someone like you before."

"What Jongdae means is, we like you. I think it's a great decision Chanyeol chose someone like you." Yixing said, grinning so wide his dimple was on full display.

After the laughter died down, Yixing continued to check on his body and Jongdae introduced himself formly to Baekhyun.

"I'm Jongdae, Kim Jongdae." Jongdae bowed.

"Byun Baekhyun..."

"Not for long~"  Sang Jongdae, springing up from his position. "You'll be a Park soon!"

Baekhyun blushed, realising that Jongdae was completely right.

"Be quiet Jongdae." Uttered Yixing, straightening from bending down to check Baekhyun. "You're all healed, there wasn't anything I needed to do."

Baekhyun nodded, understanding what the doctor said.

"Now, with that out of the way, let's get you bathed." Yixing smiled, though it was a bit strained and he had this look in his eyes. Was it sadness? "Jongdae was my assistant, but Chanyeol moved him to become your personal servant. He'll help you and he'll follow your every command starting from today."

Baekhyun frowned, but nodded anyways. He wasn't really comfortable with having someone help him, but if that's what Chanyeol wants, he'll have to comply.

Getting off the bed after waving Yixing goodbye, he followed Jongdae to the bathing area. Once he stepped inside, he was astonished at how big the area was. The room was held with pillars of gold, the water sparkling with steam rising into the open morning air above and the bath itself could hold up to 30 people. The wall at the other side of the bath held a round golden emblem of the phoenix, torches lit on each side. One corner on his right served as underessing his clothes and the other held shelves of body scented wash, oils and the like.

"Wow..." Whispered Baekhyun. Jongdae chuckled at his amazed facial expression.

"This way Baekhyun, you need to get undressed." Motioned Jongdae with his hands to the corner where a folding screen was placed. Baekhyun walked behind it and started to undress. He slipped out of the sleeping robe and grimaced slightly. He had scars littered on his upper thighs and a large one right in the middle of his chest. He didn't want Jongdae to see it, or anyone for that matter, but Jongdae will have to eventually see it if he's going to be by Baekhyun's side for awhile.

He stepped out and revealed himself to Jongdae, he walked to the edge of the bath qucikly, but he could feel the eyes Jongdae staring at his back, where the scars were most gathered. He plopped himself in the warm water, the fluid reaching up to his collarbones and he sighed quietly in satisfaction.

Jongdae wordlessly scrubbed him with a cloth and he felt weird and uncomfortable, but he was also enjoying the gentle way Jongdae was handling him.

"Who undressed me when I fell unconcious?"  Baekhyun questioned, the silence unbearable.

"Yixing... Don't worry, you were alone with him." Jongdae answered quietly. Baekhyun hummed, no wonder Yixing looked at him that way.

"... May I ask what happened?"

"Another time, please."

Jongdae nodded, although Baekhyun couldn't see him. They fell into a stiffling silence, with Jongdae staring at the scars and Baekhyun splashing and playing with the water.

"Who killed the dog?"

Jongdae and Baekhyun turned around, flinching in surprise at the voice that wasn't their's. Standing at the doorway, Kyungsoo stared at the both of them, his navy robe giving him a bright glow.

"Kyungsoo!" Whined Jongdae. "Don't scare us like that!"

Kyungsoo shrugged, walking and crouching besides Jongdae. "I got impatient, I wanted to meet Baekhyun before the others."

Kyungsoo eyed Baekhyun up and down and he shied at the intense look the brown haired male was giving. "Um, you're going to get your robes wet if you get any closer..." Baekhyun trailed off, eyes never leaving the hem of the robe that was edging towards the water.

Baekhyun looked up and winced, Kyungsoo was scowling. "Let it get wet, it was from Jongin anyways."

"You're still mad at him?" Jongdae asked, surprise etching his voice.

"Of course, he lied to me." Mumbled Kyungsoo. "Anyways, nice to meet you Baekhyun, I'm Kyungsoo. Now get up."

"I'm sorry?!" Baekhyun squealed as Kyungsoo dragged him up by the arm.

"The others are waiting and you're too skinny for my liking. You need to eat."

"Hey! I'm suppose to take care of Baekhyun!" Shouted Jongdae, quickly following after and latching onto the unoccupied arm, tugging Baekhyun towards him. Kyungsoo only tightened his hold.

"We can both take care of Baekhyun." Kyungsoo says that, but he punches Jongdae for tugging too hard.

"Purple robes will look nice on Baekhyun." Kyungsoo nodded to himself as they arrive at a room filled with countless of various robes in many different materials.

"No blue." Argued Jongdae, glaring at Kyungsoo.

"Be quiet."

"Um..." Fidgeted Baekhyun, who was still stark naked. He looked at Kyungsoo and Jongdae through his wet bangs. "... Don't I get a say in this?"

They both looked at each other for a few, long seconds before turning to Baekhyun, staring at him dead in the eyes. 

"No."

Baekhyun stood there confused and lost as Kyungsoo and Jongdae keep on arguing what he should wear. He didn't care what they chose, he just wished they would hurry, so he can cover up these ugly lines on his body, he felt way too vulnerable in that moment. 

Baekhyun sighed softly as Kyungsoo and Jongdae picked up in volume, he just wanted to see Chanyeol and maybe hug him for warmth.


	6. 5

Baekhyun was seated at the head of a rectangular table, his right side empty, left for the emperor. He was at a pavilion surrounded by shimmery clear water and beautiful flowers, located at the palace gardens. Kyungsoo was at his right while Jongdae was standing by the wall along with other servants, heads bowed. There were also other occupants at the table, 4 in total, excluding Kyungsoo. They all had hard expressions on their faces and that was making Baekhyun shift uncomfortably in his seat, eyes down at the table.

It took awhile for Kyungsoo and Jongdae to settle their argument, despite the former trying to hurry Baekhyun. They made him try on many different robes and accessories, dragging him to and fro around the large wardrobe. He was now dressed in a heavy navy blue robe, the design of silver clouds matching with his pale skin and black hair. His sleeves were a little long, reaching past his fingers, but he liked it that way, it made him feel safe for a reason unknown.

"Where's Chanyeol?" Asked Kyungsoo, mildly annoyed. "We've been waiting for a while now, even Junmyeon is here."

A man with black hair softened his features, making him look younger and turned to look at Baekhyun, as if to convey an apology. "Lady Sandara caught up with him."

Baekhyun figdeted with the hem of his sleeves, still looking down. Of course he knew that Chanyeol could have others he would rather be with, he didn't have to dedicate himself to one person. Baekhyun knew that, of course he did, he had to.

Heavy tense silence draped over the table, no one moving an inch and staring at the table in front of them. Getting unbearable, Baekhyun lifted up his head, his movement catching the eyes of the men gathered. He offerded them a small forced smile, trying to express he didn't mind Chanyeol was with another person. Just because he'll be the bride and future empress, it didn't mean Chanyeol couldn't have any concubines. Just because Chanyeol showed affection to someone who hadn't had any, it doesn't mean he has to stay by Baekhyun's side at all. Just because Chanyeol comforted Baekhyun for awhile, it doesn't necessarily mean he shouldn't tell Chanyeol who he should be with or not.

"It's alright, we can wait a bit more, can't we? His Majesty can take his time." Baekhyun spoke softly, eyes lowering back down due to the attention. Kyungsoo clicked his tongue, disapproving of his words.

"You're too soft, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun merely smiled, he knew he was too soft for this.

"Let's chat about something while we wait longer then." Kyungsoo moved around to sit in a better position, which ended up leaning against Jongin who sat at the table beside the smaller. "Tell us about yourself."

"Um..." He began hesitantly. "I'm Byun Baekhyun, I am 23 years of age and I live near the western borders..." 

"That's far out of here, isn't it?" Noted a tall stoic man, who was possibily even taller than the emperor himself.

"Yes... That's correct."

Kyungsoo blinked his eyes, a blank look on his face. "23? That makes you the youngest then. I mistook you of someone younger."

Baekhyun blushed, a soft pink spreading across his cheeks.

"What about family? Do you have anyone waiting for you at home?"

Baekhyun smiled albeit sadly. "They died during the usurping." He knew he was sitting with people who killed hundreds of lives, including the previous royal family. He should be fearing for his life, after all, it was technically their fault that his parents had been killed.

"Our sincere condolences." Kyungsoo bowed his heads, the others present following, even the servants. 

Baekhyun shrunk, he wasn't use to this much respect towards him. "Thank you..."

They all raised their heads, a man with sharp cat-like eyes speaking this time. "Do you hold any ill feelings towards us?  If so, we might have to ask you to leave the palace."

"Minseok! Don't treat His Highness like that!" Junmyeon exclaimed. Kyungsoo looked like he wanted to slap him.

"You never know, he could be plotting against Chanyeol's death."

"I swear to the Lords above, if you don't keep your mouth closed, I'll personally kill you." Kyungsoo glared, sending shivers down Baekhyun's back.

"I'm just keeping Chanyeol safe. Looks can be decieving."

"You-"

"Kyungsoo! It's fine!" Baekhyun shouted, successfully stopping Kyungsoo from lunging at the man any further. He rubbed Kyungsoo's back to calm him, coming to sit next to him. "Really, It's fine. I understand General Minseok's words. You can never trust anyone."

"What do you mean by that?" Jongin said, staring at the way Baekhyun's hand was on Kyungsoo's lower back. 

"You can never be too sure in the palace. Just because His Majesty is the Emperor, it doesn't mean anyone wouldn't try harm him in any way. There are noble families still here that was very loyal to the previous Royal Family, they could all rebel against His Majesty. I personally could even join them, however, as I don't even have resentment against either of you Generals and the Emperor, it wouldn't benefit me." Baekhyun explained.

"And why don't you hate us, hate me? We've killed many innocent lives." A deep voice boomed, the emperor walking towards the table, red robe in full glory. He was followed by Sehun and Zitao and stared at Baekhyun, waiting for an answer.

Baekhyun's heart clenched at the slightly ruffled hair. "I- Because, it's similiar to war. Both sides had something to fight for, did they not? The Royals fighting for the safety of the citizens and their family and The Phoenix for a better empire. Neither side cared for who they were killing, one person could have an entire family, but in the eyes of our's, we only see an enemy. One of your soldiers could have a family, maybe a son or daughter, but the Royals killed them just because they were on the opposing side. It goes for both ways. My parents are just the many who have passed away from both sides of the line. If I should hate you for basically killing my parents, than you should hate me, the last of the family member that killed your soldiers. "

By now, all eyes have turned on Baekhyun, his words gaining their attention and was astonished at how understanding and perceiving he was.

"You're very mature for someone of your age, Baekhyun." Chanyeol chuckled, striding up to the head of the table. He patted his seat next to him, where Baekhyun was sitting before. "Come here."

Baekhyun left Kyungsoo's side and sat down, feeling Chanyeol's arm coming to curl around his waist, drawing him closer.

"You're.... You're amazing Your Highness." Junmyeon was in awe, he was glad there was someone of better understanding other than himself. "Could he join in politics, Chanyeol? He could be very useful."

"No."

"What about joining in coming up with war strategies?" The stoic man piped up. 

Zitao sent a disapproving look towards the general. "Yifan, no."

Minseok bowed his head in apology, adressing it to Baekhyun. "I apologise for my earlier behaviour, please forgive me."

He smiled at the general, shuddering when Chanyeol started to subtly rub his side. "It's fine. I understand."

"What did Minseok do?" Chanyeol said in that pleasant deep voice of his.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, making sure everyone saw. "He was being Jongin."

Jongin gaped, an unusaul sight for Baekhyun that startled him. He didn't know the cold looking general could look like that. "Soo-!"

"In other words, Minseok was being an ass." Junmyeon helpfully interupted, soft laughter from everyone aorund the table. 

Chanyeol smiled, the first smile he saw on the emperor and he was delighted to find he really loved that smile. His mouth stretched into a pretty shape and giving the emperor a younger and softer look.

"I''ll start to think of inappropriate things if you keep touching my lips."

Baekhyun retracted his hands that was on Chanyeol's lips at lightning speed, flushing to the tips of his ears.

"S- sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Baekhyun shrieked with his eyes shut. Deep laughter reached his ears and he opened his eyes to find the emperor staring at him with those dark eyes of his.

"You're too cute." Baekhyun flushed a darker shade of pink, the compliment making him feel things.

Chanyeol turned away and ordered the food to be brought, plates of different dishes covered the table, ranging from meat to fruit. Baekhyun hadn't had a meal like this before in all his years of being born. He was greedily eating what was in front of him, though politely with his manners of course, since he hadn't eaten since he fell unconcious. That was 5 days ago.

He was chatting with Kyungsoo about where he lived when he felt a breathe near his ear, inhaling softly at his hairline. "You smell nice Baekhyun." Chanyeol whispered huskily. "Maybe you should bath with me so you can show me what you used."

Silence.

"You!"

_Thump._

"Ouch! Did you throw a spoon at me Kyungsoo?! Guards!" 

"Don't taint Baekhyun!"

While they argued, Kyungsoo throwing chopsticks at Chanyeol while the emperor threatened he would kick Kyungsoo out of the palace, Baekhyun covered his reddening face with his long sleeves, squealing when he replayed Chanyeol's words. He would certainly not survive in the palace if Chanyeol continued with this act, he can already see his death bed.


	7. 6

After that day, two weeks have passed and Baekhyun hasn't seen Chanyeol since then. Whenever he asked Jongdae the whereabouts of the emperor, he would shake his head and say that Chanyeol was busy. Baekhyun doubted that, what with the female servants gushing about Chanyeol and a certain Lady Sandara not so secretly. Honestly, Baekhyun was a bit upset, but it's not like he can do anything about it, he isn't as worthy as Lady Sandara.

During the time he didn't see Chanyeol, Kyungsoo would come to visit and they would chat, alongside with Jongdae. Baekhyun enjoyed their company, it was nice to have someone who he could talk to, whether it may be the most random things or not. He was quiet majority of the time, but it looked like Kyungsoo and Jongdae didn't mind, happy to just share many things about themselves.

He was now walking around in the palace gardens, enjoying the soft breeze and bright warm sun. Back where he lived, near the western borders, there weren't much sunshine. His small village was surrounded by tall intimidating trees and a huge uneven mountain was always glaring at the village. He would always fall ill or lose his energy countless times when he was growing up. When his family could finally afford a visit to the village's doctor, he found nothing wrong him, the docter didn't look very reliable, but it was better than nothing at the time.

It was during when he followed his father out of the village that he knew the soloution to his sickness. He remembered he was carried by his father on his back when he was nine years old, his father talking about hunting a deer for dinner. They were walking along the tall trees, darkness was their only other friend, they even had to hold a lantern to see where they were going. It was when his father stepped into a clearing when he felt it, the feeling of being completed at long last.

The sun was casting it's warm rays onto his tiny body, wrapping him in an tight embrace and soothing him of his illness. He remembered jumping off his father's back, shocking him and making him stumble. He ran in circles around his father, laughing and just feeling the sun on his pale skin. From then on, his parents would always try to find the sun's rays to rid him of his bad health.

Sighing in contentment, Baekhyun stopped beside the palace's lake and sat himself on the bench, tilting his head towards the sun. The top of his shoes just barely touched the ground and he unconsciously swung them, making the servants behind him squeal at the sight.

"Um... E- Excuse me..." A tiny unfamiliar voice said. Baekhyun looked to his right to find a small boy at the tender age of five, looking down and incredibly nervous.

He smiled softly, he was reminded of someone back at his village. "Yes?"

The little boy was wringing his navy blue shirt, little fingers scrunched tightly, Baekhyun cooed at the sight. "U- Um..." He lifted his little head and the corner of his lips vaguely reminded Baekhyun of Jongdae. "I- I just want to tell you that you're very beautiful!!"

Looking down at the blushing boy, Baekhyun's smile widen. "Thank you, you're very beautiful too. Cute, even."

"Jongsu!" A familiar voice yelled.

Emerging from the distance was Jongdae, running towards them at full speed, facial expression in panic. 

"Papa!" The little boy shouted excitedly.

Baekhyun startled, he didn't know Jongdae had a son.

Upon reaching them, Jongdae fired words of explaination, not even taking a minute to regain his breathe. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to serve you in the morning Baekhyun! It's because of Jongsu missing me and I thought I would get back to you in the afternoon, but then he ran off seeing something and I found him talking to you and I'm so sorry if he said anything to offend you and-!"

"It's okay Jongdae." Baekhyun interupted. "Just clam down and breath."

Baekhyun got up to drag Jongdae to the bench, sitting him down while rubbing his back. After Jongdae was breathing normally again, he tried to apologise, but Baekhyun only shook his head.

"It's okay Jongdae and don't worry about Jongsu saying anything that offended me. He only came to tell me I'm beautiful."

Baekhyun blushed at his last sentence, but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah Papa! He looked really pretty sitting here!" Jongsu exclaimed happily.

Jongdae frowned at his son. "What did I say about running off, Jongsu? It's dangerous and you could fall and hurt yourself. You worried me and you don't want Papa to worry, right?"

"No, Papa..." Jongsu replied softly.

"Then don't run off like that next time. Okay?"

"Okay..."

Baekhyun chuckled at their interaction, hand covering his mouth, Jongdae seemed to be a very good parent.

Sitting down next to Jongdae, he watched as his friend told Jongsu to go play where he could see him. They sat in silence for a few moments, observing Jongsu chasing different coloured butterflies. Baekhyun wanted answers, but he didn't want to pry.

"You can ask questions, Baekhyun." Jongdae said, smiling at him.

Blushing, he stuttered out a question. "W- Who is the mother of Jongsu?"

Sadness and hurt flashed in the eyes of Jongdae and Baekhyun mentally slapped himself. "I'm sorry! You don't have to answer that question!"

"No, I want to. It's fine." Jongdae had a far away look in his eyes as he gazed at his son.

"...Jongsu doesn't have a mother. I gave birth to him myself, his... Father left us shortly after Jongsu was born."

Baekhyun was feeling guilty that he asked a sensitive question. "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay, you wouldn't have known if you hadn't asked. I've moved on as well, the past is in the past."

They sat in heavy silence, neither of them not knowing how to lighten the mood. With every courage he had, Baekhyun twisted to face Jongdae and forced a smile.

"S- So... Instead of leaving Jongsu behind, you can take him with you when we're together..."

Jongdae widen his eyes. "Really?! You would let me?"

"Of course, Jongsu may have taken my heart." Baekhyun's smile eased into a natural one.

"What about Emperor Chanyeol? Wouldn't His Majesty say something?"

Baekhyun faltered at the mention of Chanyeol's name. He hasn't seen him in awhile and he doesn't know when he will, but he shrugged those thoughts away. "I'll tell him when I see him."

Jongdae looked at him in sympathy. "I'm sorry... His Majesty is still really busy at the moment..." 

Baekhyun didn't understand why Jongdae wasn't telling the truth, but he figured it was probably for the best. If Jongdae was to told the truth, Baekhyun honestly didn't know if he could hold in his tears or not. "I understand, he does have a country to govern."

They both naturally went back to holding conversations about nothing and everything at the same time, enjoying the nice weather that was blessed by the gods above. Jongdae's story about tripping in front of a crowd made Baekhyun laughed, eyes crinkling into cresents and mouth in a rectangular shape. His black hair was ruffling against the wind and his pale skin was glowing underneath the rays of the sun. Jongdae could only stare in admiration as the sun hit him at just the right angle, making Baekhyun akin to something of an angel than a man of this world.

"There was this one time when-" Jongdae stopped mid sentence, his eyes caught a glint of something shiny in the far bushes to his right, across the lake. 

"Jongdae...?"

Squinting his eyes, he tried find the shine again, but he gave up after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, I thought I saw something. Anyways, where was I? Right, I was buying this-"

Then he saw it, the shiny object that caught his eye. The  _sharp_ shiny object. And it was heading towards them, more specifically, towards  _Baekhyun._

Jongdae raised his arms, firing lightning from his fingertips, but to his astonishment, he missed as it looked as if it sped up, faster and faster. It was speeding up too fast for his eyes and he frantically reached for Baekhyun. He could hear Jongsu wailing his lungs and the other servants rushing towards them and running to get the palace guards.

"Baekhyun!" He yelled.

Jongdae jumped infront of the arrow, taking the blow and letting it pierce through his stomach.

"Jongdae!!"

He saw a second arrow break through the leaves of the bush just as fast as he tried to gain his balance, planning to take a second blow.

But this time, it was  _too_  fast.

" _BAEKHYUN!"_


	8. 7

"Jongdae! Jongdae, please...  Don't close your eyes..."

Baekhyun was kneeling besides his injured friend, dainty hands covering the wound in an attempt to stop the flowing blood. There were tears brimming the edge of his worried eyes, body shaking from fright and countless of irrelevant words leaving his lip-bitten mouth.

"It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay..."

"Papa!" Jongdae's son, Jongsu, was wailing his lungs out. His tears fell in waterfalls and he was right beside Baekhyun, tugging at his father's robe uselessly.

Jongdae laid frozen on the ground, his blood staining the vivid green grass, his skin was as pale as snow and his face was scrunched up pain. The metal arrow pierced his stomach deeply, the head of it hard to pull out and his skin around the wound was turning a dark purple. He was poisoned.

The second arrow was a few feet away, Baekhyun instinctively having to use his element at the last second to protect himself to avoid being injured. His body was surged with power the moment the arrow came too close to touching his skin. He didn't know what triggered him, but he wished his element could've protected Jongdae as well.

"Jongdae... Stay with me..." Baekhyun desperately called out, softly patting Jongdae's cheek with his bloodied hands when Jongdae wasn't responding or moving. Baekhyun turned his head to watch guards flowing inside the garden, their armors glimmering in the sun and their swords held out in front of them, ready to strike. His servants was hundled in a circle, tears flowing out of their eyes and whispering prayers for himself and Jongdae.

He looked at Jongsu beside him and his heart broke at the way the child kept on adressing his father. "Jongsu... Someone take Jongsu away from here!"

A servant qucikly obeyed his command and though he was filled with guilt with the way Jongsu kept screaming and thrashing, he didn't want the child to witness the state his father was in.

"What is going on here?!" Yelled a deep voice. Baekhyun knew that voice anywhere.

Upon hearing Chanyeol's voice, Baekhyun broke down in tears. He couldn't contain his built up emotions anymore, from the weeks he was hurting from not seeing Chanyeol and the possibility that his friend could die right before his eyes.

He looked at the direction towards Chanyeol, he was with Sehun and Zitao, his dark eyes roaming around until their eyes met the instance the other felt a stare directed towards him. Chanyeol's eye flickered to Jongdae's injured body and back to Baekhyun, he became livid the moment he connected the dots. He barked out orders menacingly, his stance became more threatening and his body lit in dark red flames. He stalked towards the smaller male, each footprint leaving burnt grass in its wake, his face was twisted into a scowl and for the first time since he arrived, Baekhyun was afraid of Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol reached towards the shaking male, but pulled back when Baekhyun flinched away. Chanyeol's eyes softened slightly as his body returned to its normal state, "Come here."

The emperor gathered the crying male in his arms, softly prying him away from Jongdae.

"But Jongdae..." Baekhyun whimpered, his head tucked into Chanyeol's neck, tears wetting the taller's robe.

"Yixing will take care of him." Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up, holding him bridal style with Baekhyun winding his shaking arms around his neck. He nodded in the direction of the Yixing close by, his eyes silently instructing the doctor to begin what he has to do.

Baekhyun sniffled, "I'm sorry..."

Chanyeol looked down and saw the sadden face of the man he chose to be with. Despite the disheveled appearance and the blood stains on his robe, Baekhyun remained utterly and effortlessly beautful in the eyes of the merciless emperor. "There's nothing to apologise about."

They entered the palace, the residents bowing and guards rushing about to find their station due to the increasement of security. Sehun and Zitao was following close behind, their eyes flickering at everything that caught their eyes, there'll be a price to pay if they let the emperor and future empress be harmed. With the attempted murder of the emperor's bride, the palace is on high alert as they try and find the offender as soon as possible, Chanyeol will not let anyone get away with this.

"Chanyeol!"

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Chanyeol saw one of his generals walking towards his way from the other end.

"Minseok."

"I just arrived from my journey to the mountains, what is going on?" Minseok had a deep frown adorning his youthful face, he was flanked by sturdy guards on each side. His frown deepened when he noticed the blood on Baekhyun. "Did someone try to kill His Highness?"

Chanyeol stiffly nodded his head, "But the blood isn't his."

"What?"

"It's Jongdae's."

Minseok's eyes widen in shock. " _What?_ What do you mean?"

"I don't have time for this." Chanyeol stated as he looked at the still crying Baekhyun. "Jongdae is getting treated by Yixing. You know where to find them."

The emperor walked passed Minseok as the general took hurried steps towards the palace infirmary.

Arriving at the emperor's quarters, Chanyeol carefully placed Baekhyun on the soft bed, Sehun and Zitao by the doors. 

Chanyeol sat beside Baekhyun, stroking the soft black hair. "Tell me what happened."

Baekhyun weeped as he curled into himself. "J- Jongdae saw something across the lake. It happened so suddenly... The arrow was- was shot out of nowhere, but it was too fast... And it continued faster and faster. Jongdae... H- He saved me..."

The emperor sat in silence as he thought over what Baekhyun had said. He was mentally going through his knowledge of anyone or anything that could have the element to manipulate speed. He sighed when he came up blank, someone must've hired an assassin. "Baekhyun... You can close your eyes and sleep."

Baekhyun shook his head, he was not sleeping until he knew Jongdae was alright. "I want know if Jongdae is okay..."

"He will be, he has Yixing to heal him, I told you."

"But..." He peered up at Chanyeol and the soft look on the emperor's face was enough to keep his mouth shut.

In a small voice, he asked the emperor the question he had been wanting to ask during the time he was being neglected. "Can you... Stay with me?

Chanyeol smiled at him, that rare soft smile he very much loved and adored.

"Of course, anything for you."


	9. 8

Brushing dark hair away from Baekhyun's face, Chanyeol took in the sight of his betrothed. His hair was disheveled and sticking up in all directions, his eyes letting out a waterfall of tears and trailing down like rivers, running through his round cheeks and finally dropping onto the pillow. Slender fingers curled up into a ball below his chin, all red and dried from the blood of another. His body was curled up into a ball and no matter how bad Baekhyun must've looked like to another person, Chanyeol found him to be beautiful, even in this state. Granted, Baekhyun looked beautiful in any situation, whether if he was just sitting there or not, Baekhyun seemed to  _glow._

There was just _something_ about Baekhyun that Chanyeol couldn't quite figure out. It was as if Chanyeol was entranced with the other. He wanted to keep Baekhyun safe, away from the cruel world they lived in, he wanted to hold him and comfort him in times of need, he wanted spoil him with everything that this world could offer. He doesn't understand what's happening, but he just wants Baekhyun to be  _happy._

He wants to see how Baekhyun's eyes light up in happiness, even at the smallest and irrelevent things. Chanyeol admits that he had been neglecting the smaller, but everytime he caught a glimpse of a glowing Baekhyun around the palace, it had him wanting to protect Baekhyun from any darkness he might encounter. Chanyeol doesn't understand where this is all coming from, he has never felt this way before. He has seen way more beautiful men and women, seen what they can do, seen what they can offer, but why is it when it comes to Baekhyun, all he wants to do is give up his royal pride and kneel down for him? Nevertheless, if they were brought together by the Heavens above, he'll do anything to keep Baekhyun away from harm.

"Sleep Baekhyun." Chanyeol said in a low voice. Frightened eyes met his dark ones, the bright shine that was ever present disappeared, only to let fear concume them and take over. Chanyeol clenched his jaw, whoever did this, they will pay for it, even in the afterlife, he'll make sure of it. "I'll stay here with you."

Baekhyun gave a hesitant nod and slowly closed his eyes. After a long while, his breathing evened out, indicatiing that he had fallen asleep. Chanyeol slowly got up from his bed, brushing more of Baekhyun's hair out of his face. When he was satisfied, he turned towards the door and walked to where Sehun and Zitao were.

"Sehun, you stay here and look over Baekhyun." Chanyeol instructed in a tight voice, he was trying to contain his anger as much as he could. Sehun nodded. "Bring more guards and surround the the area. If you see anything suspicious, follow it. But  _don't_  leave Baekhyun by himself."

Sehun nodded his head once more and turned to get more guards. Chanyeol turned to face Zitao. "Search the perimeter of the palace and follow any leads. No one will be getting away with this."

Zitao nodded and was quick to comply, running off to go outside. Chanyeol set off to the throne room once Sehun had returned with more guards. He took unhurried steps, watching as guards run around the palace. Once he finds whoever shot those arrows, he won't even let them beg for their pathetic lives.

"I haven't seen you this angry in awhile." Yifan said as a form of greeting once Chanyeol stepped into the throne room. The general was off to the side in front of the throne with a group of armed men. Joonmyun and Jongin and his men were also present. "We'll make sure to get whoever attacked."

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes as he took a seat on the golden throne. His aura became dangerous and he silently let his rage out in the form of dark red fire lighting up his body. "You haven't found them yet?"

With each word, the fire turned to a darker shade of red, to the point it was almost black. Chanyeol was not happy. It doesn't take that long to find someone trying to escape the palace.

"Unfortunately, no." Replied his royal advisor, Joonmyun. Jonnmyun had his eyebrows drawn together and his lips turned down into a frown. "We can't seem to find anything."

" _Then find something_." Chanyeol growled out, hand slamming hard against the armrest of the throne, the sound reverberating around the room. Everyone in the room flinched at his fury. "We're not letting anyone get away,  _I'm_  not letting anyone get away."

"Someone attempted assination towards a future ruler and they actually got one of our own. They caused an uproar inside the palace and I don't  _care_  if you bring them to me dead or alive. This is unacceptable and no one will be sleeping if I don't have their body right in front of me."

Yifan stiffly nodded and ordered his men out the room to search more areas, Jongin doing the same.  Joonmyun pursed his lips as he stared at Chanyeol. _He's a dangerous man_ , he thought.

The two general and advisor conversed as time keeps on passing with no luck of finding the offender. Chanyeol sat on the throne, becoming angrier and angrier at each guard that comes into the throne room only to inform him of not finding anything. His patience was running thin, he desperately wanted to set the place on fire and go on a killing spree. He couldn't wait to slaughter the person who made Baekhyun lose the sparkle in his eyes.

"Your Majesty." A soldier came into the room, bending low at his waist.

"If you haven't found anything, leave." Snapped Chanyeol. He lifted his head to glare at the soldier, only for his eyes to land on a person behind them. "What are you doing here, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun flinched at the harsh words of the emperor. He pulled down his robes sleeves to cover his fingers and looked down at the ground. Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun took a bath and he looked much better than all those hours ago, clean of any dirt and blood. Baekhyun was wearing a plain navy blue robe, a complete contrast to Chanyeol's bright red robe with golden embroidery adorning the clothing.

"You said you'll stay with me..." Baekhyun started in a small voice. He lifted his head and his eyes were brimming with tears. "But you left."

All the anger seemed to drain out of Chanyeol's system, his almost black flames vanishing into thin air as he looked into Baekhyun's pained eyes. Chanyeol cursed himself inwardly and opened his arms. "Come here."

Baekhyun practically ran into Chanyeol's sturdy arms, leaping up the stairs to the throne and crashing into the emperor's hard chest. He gripped onto Chanyeol's neck as arms surround his waist and moved him until he was straddling the emperor. A hand came up to rub soothing circles across his back as he tried to blink back the tears.

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol mumbled into his ear. Baekhyun moved his head until he was nosing Chanyeol's neck. "I'm sorry for leaving."

"It's okay." Baekhyun whispered, finally managing to stop the tears from falling. "You're here now."

The urgency on finding the attacker seems the leave Chanyeol completely as he tightens his hold on Baekhyun's body. _That can wait,_ he thinks.  _This is more important._


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also available on asianfanfics)

****

"Baekhyun is good for Chanyeol." Junmyeon murmured, interrupting the generals' conversation and staring at the cuddling couple on the throne. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were chest to chest on the golden seat and wrapped around in each other's arms, seeming content with one another. Chanyeol appeared to be relaxed as he leaned back against the throne while Baekhyun was half asleep on the emperor. 

Yifan and Jongin raised a brow and turned to look at the couple. Yifan was the one that replied. "Yes... Baekhyun could calm down Chanyeol whenever the situation turns unfortunate."

Junmyeon nodded. "He'll be a great addition to our group."

"You don't find this strange?" Jongin questioned with a blank look. At the look of confusion on the two elders' face, Jongin continued. 

"Look." Jongin gestured to the throne, as if that answered everything. "Chanyeol allowed Baekhyun to sit with him on the throne."

"And?" Junmyeon scrunched his face, even more confused.

Jongin sighed in mock disappointment, earning a slap from both Yifan and Junmyeon on the arm. Jongin rubbed his arm. "Lady Sandara wasn't even allowed to be  _near_ it. I'm just surprised Chanyeol let Baekhyun sit with him." 

Yifan shrugged his shoulders. "Baekhyun  _will_  be ruling with Chanyeol. I don't see anything wrong." Junmyeon nodded, agreeing with the tall general.

Jongin let out a small whine, breaking character of the cold general the people dubbed him as. "We all thought Lady Sandara was going to be the Empress... Until Chanyeol announced he would be searching for one."

"Lady Sandara is only a concubine." Junmyeon stated. "Chanyeol can take as many... _L_ _overs_ as much as he wants."

"But Lady Sandara isn't a concubine." Jongin rebutted with the roll of his eyes. "She's... Something."

"Not officially a concubine, yes, but she could b-"

"Let's have this conversation another time." Yifan intereputed, slapping each of the arguing pairs' back. "We should be discussing the whereabouts of the attacker."

"Right..." Mumbled Jongin, upset that he got hit twice,  _thrice_ , under the span of a few minutes. 

\---

"Are you falling asleep, Baekhyun?" Whispered Chanyeol, rubbing the small of Baekhyun's back. Baekhyun sleepily nodded, feeling comfortable and at peace. Chanyeol chuckled, his chest moving up and down, causing Baekhyun to half-heartedly slap at Chanyeol for disturbing where his head was resting.

"Don't laugh! I won't be able to sleep if you do that." Whined Baekhyun. All he wanted to do was sleep peacefully, now that he had Chanyeol with him.

When Baekhyun slept earlier, it was a restless sleep. He kept having flashbacks of the incident that happened in the afternoon. The arrows, the screaming, the blood. His mind wouldn't let him forget it. He couldn't get the image of him holding a bloody Jongdae in his arms out of his head. The pained grunts he heard, the pool of blood he saw and the crying of _Jongdae's child_ was what woke him to a start. His body was covered in perspiration and when Baekhyun turned to seek comfort from Chanyeol, he cried out when he wasn't there.

At that time, Baekhyun felt betrayed. Chanyeol said he would stay with him, but he lied. Chanyeol went back on his words. His thoughts was a mess from then on. He thought, what if Chanyeol only said that to please him? What if he only wanted to stop him from crying even more? What if he was not  _worth_  it? It wouldn't be the first time someone had left him becuase he had no value, but Chanyeol was _so_  kind to him. It didn't matter that he forgot about Baekhyun for two weeks.

"Where's Sehun? He wasn't suppose to leave you." Chanyeol started to card his fingers in Baekhyun's smooth and silky hair. It made Baekhyun relax more into Chanyeol's embrace.

Sehun had barged into Chanyeol's sleeping quarter when he had heard Baekhyun sobbing, thinking that there was an intruder in the room. When he found nothing to be amiss, he carfeully approached the hunched figure that had tears streaming down his face. Baekhyun had only said the emperor's name, but Sehun seemed to immediantly understood. He called for the servants and quickly got Baekhyun ready for Chanyeol, he knew that to get Baekhyun to calm down was to be by Chanyeol's side.

"It's okay. I told him it was fine to leave me while we were walking towards here." Baekhyun said whilst yawning cutely. He took his arms that was thrown over Chanyeol's shoulder to curl them in between his and Chanyeol's chest. He laid his head on Chanyeol's shoulder while the larger man wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

Chanyeol frowned. "He shouldn't have done that."

"I told him it was okay." Baekhyun pouted, the emperor's eyes wandering and stopping to stare at his lips, unbeknown to him. "Leave it be, Your Majesty."

Chanyeol stifly nodded. He's going to have a word with Sehun later on.

Baekhyun moved his head so that his chin rested on Chanyeol's chest. He was staring up into Chanyeol's dark and enigmatic eyes while Chanyeol stared into his warm ones. He softly smiled, his eyes turning into cresents. "Now, please don't question me anymore, Your Majesty. I'm warm and I want to sleep."

And who was to deny Baekhyun? Chanyeol certainly didn't.

\---

As Baekhyun was peacefully sleeping on his lap, Chanyeol took this chance to let out a quiet breath. He looked down at the sleeping man and he was slightly taken aback by Baekhyun. He had said it before, but Baekhyun is effortlessly and breathtakingly beautiful, he would repeat those words a thousand times if he had to. No matter the circumstances, Chanyeol knew he'd still find Baekhyun attractive.

Dark midnight black hair constrasting alluringly against pale unblemished skin. Eyelashes fluttering like the leaves on a windy spring day. Lips naturally the colour of light pink roses. Twitchy nose adorably shaped like a button. Cheeks as healthy and plump as peaches. Chanyeol was basically seeing art and it was the finest art he has ever seen.

Again, there was that magnetic pull Chanyeol felt whenever he neared Baekhyun, or even saw him from a distance. It was a burning feeling, stemming right from his very core. Although it was vastly different from the scorching burning of his element, it was on par with how much passion and agression he felt when he used his power. 

Maybe one day he'll find out why he is feeling this way.

"Your Majesty."

Chanyeol looked up from Baekhyun to see a guard bowing at him by his waist, his lean body shaking slightly due to the fear of the ruthless emperor. 

"What is it?"

The guard straightened, his face showing fright. "T-there hasn't been any foundings of an intruder."

"... Okay." Chanyeol nodded as if in understanding. He wasn't in a state of murdering everything in his way anymore. He had a sleeping Baekhyun in his arms, there was no way he would wake him up just because he couldn't keep his emotions in control. "Put a stop to the search. We'll resume once I've discussed some details with my royal advisor and great generals."

The guard once again bowed low and left the room. Jongin and Yifan nodded at him with Junmyeon smiling from ear to ear. He was proud Chanyeol was able to take a different approach other than rushing them to find the perptrator. Having Baekhyun in the palace would truly be a blessing.

"So?" Junmyeon was the first to spoke up.

Adjusting Baekhyun slightly, Chanyeol took in a deep breath. "Why can't we find them? We literally have nothing on our hands."

"We have no leadings." Yifan shook his head as he crossed his arms. "We've scoured the gardens and basically the entire palace. We would've been alerted if there was an intruder right away. The intruder would've been found in an instant if he forced his way in or out. Of course, there is absolutely no holes in the security."

"He's right." Jongin piped in as he nodded his head. "Yifan was the one who created the security of the palace. It left no holes, the guards would be where the intruder is immediantly. It worked every time on the battle field, and it also worked here."

Chanyeol scrunched his face. He knew what Jongin said was true. Yifan was the best at capturing enemies.

"Then, why can't we find the intruder? Our security is  _perfect_. This person can't be that great to overcome Yifan." Junmyeon said. He was pacing back and forth, frown lines appearing on his forehead.

"There is a hole." Mumbled a tired voice. The words cutting through the silence. Four pair of eyes turn to the person on Chanyeol's lap, who was rubbing his eye with a fist.

"What do you mean?" Demanded Yifan loudly. Chanyeol glared at the general when Baekhyun flinched.

"I wasn't trying to offend you, I'm sorry." Baekhyun slurred. He was cleary still asleep, his eyes half lidded.

"Go back to sleep Baekhyun." Chanyeol coaxed. Baekhyun nodded but still continued to speak in a drowsy tone.

"The only way an intruder can get away with whatever they did, is to attack from the inside."

Silence in the form of disbelief blanketed the room. The answer was so obvious right from the very start, but they completely ignored it. They were too shocked and angered with the situation that they ruled out the possibility of someone from the inside. This revelation made finding the culprit much easier.

"It does makes sense..." Junmyeon commented with a frown, many things going around in his mind. He suddenly smiled. "Your Highness, you are a genious!"

"How did I manage to miss that...?" Murmured Yifan. Shoulders slumping in defeat.

Jongin secretly rolled his eyes at the older general. "We all did." He turned to an exhausted Baekhyun. "Thank you, Your Highness. We can probably capture the attacker soon."

Baekhyun nodded, not seeming to hear what the young general had said. 

Meanwhile, Chanyeol stared at Baekhyun. He had a small smile on his face. Baekhyun seemed to surprise Chanyeol every time, with his breathtaking beauty and his scholar brains

Chanyeol turned back to face Junmyeon and the generals, his face turning serious and concentrated. "Yifan and Jongin will be questioning the staffs of the palace of their whereabouts, bring anyone suspiscious. Junmyeon, you'll be put in charge. I expect great results."

With that final sentence, the three of them bowed and dismissed themselves. The throne room soon became silent and Baekhyun found himself relishing in it. He can finally go back to sleep. For the third time.

Fingers found their way into his hair again and Baekhyun sagged against Chanyeol, faintly hearing deep chuckles. Baekhyun blinked his tired eyes and vaguely remembered Chanyeol saying something like "Sleep, Baekhyun." He was too groggy to recall that moment.

WIth the feeling of warmth encasing his body and strong arms around him, Baekhyun's eyes fluttered shut.

 


	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow twitter for updates @_officialone_
> 
> (also on asianfanfics)

Feet thumping against the polished wooden floorings, Minseok races down the hallway, heart thudding painfully against his chest.

"You are dismissed!" Minseok shouted, his soldiers immediately coming to a stop as they watch their great general run towards his destination. 

Minseok turned a left, closer to his desired location. All he could hear was the thundering of his heartbeats, a constant rythym that was picking up speed the longer he thought about the state of Jongdae. The scenery blurred as panick began to settle into his skin as he worried for the man he cherished.

_Jongdae. Jongdae. Jongdae. Jong-_

All thoughts were on the man Minseok whispered promises to. The image of his lips lightly grazing soft ones as words of being together were exchanged flashed into his mind. He picked up his pace, his heart feeling as if it was trying to rip out of his body. Oh, how the downfall of a dangerous general is becuase of a single man.

"Jongdae!" Bursting through the doors and annoucing his arrival uncermoniously, Minseok pants, out of breath, as his eyes scan for his beloved. His eyes travel across empty beds, over the heads of servants and towards the cluster of people in the center of the room.

There, lying on a bed beside a concentrating Yixing, was the most precious person he is lucky to call his.

From this distance and through the mass of moving bodies, Minseok can noticably tell that Jongdae had a small chance of surviving.

Taking shaky steps towards the working group, he drew in deep breathes as he tried to calm his emotions that was so close to spiraling out of control. He pushes his way in, muttering to  _get out of his way_ and ignoring the low bows and surprised gasps he recieves. He drops to his knees heavily next to Yixing, the medic not even bothered by his presence and only continued to heal Jongdae.

Minseok took in the sight of his lover.

He was a sickly pale, the blood drained from his face as he laid still as a statue. His chest was barely moving, a sign that he didn't have much time left. Crimson blood was still slowly pouring out of the wound, arrow still imbedded in his stomach, a dark purple surrounded the area, the skin hardened and cracked. His hands were matted with red, dried from how much time has passed and his silky dark drown hair were ruffled and messy. In Minseok's eyes, Jongdae was still number one in terms of looks. Not only that, Jongdae looked  _peaceful_.

Peaceful and free. Free of the worries that seemed to be in his eyes if one would search hard enough. Free of the worrying if anyone in the workings of the palace found out about their relationship. Free of the fear of being left behind once again. Free of the utter _terror_ of his past.

Gingerly picking up Jongdae's hand with his right, Minseok laced their fingers together, bringing it up to his lips to kiss each of the fingers. He felt how cold Jongdae was and he desperately wanted to embrace him to warm him up. Minseok's other hand cupped Jongdae's and brought it up to his forehead, elbows pressing into the matress. He was praying to anyone above that would listen to him, he wanted them to save Jongdae. He needed to have Jongdae with him.

"He saved Baekhyun by jumping in front of the arrow." Yixing explained with his eyes closed, his hands hovering above the wound as he used his element on Jongdae. He opened his eyes and stared at the general. Minseok turned his head towards Yixing, peeking behind clasped hands, prompting Yixing to continue.

"Attempted assasination. I'm guessing Jongdae saw it coming first, he couldn't stop it though. Something about how it just came faster and faster? I haven't heard the full story yet."

"... Speed manipulation?" Minseok's voice came out tight, Yixing could tell he was trying not to get choked up.

Yixing nodded. "That is a high possiblity. We'll have to question Jongdae about what he saw when he wakes up."

" _If_  he wakes up."

Yixing frowned and glared at Minseok. " _When,_  when he wakes up."

Minseok cracked a barely there smile. "You're starting to sound a little like Junmyeon. I see you've been spending a lot of time with him."

Flushing faintly, Yixing didn't respond and continued to heal Jongdae, putting more effort when he noticed that the poison was still spreading.

The general sighed and returned to his praying, becoming desperate to have his loved one back. He turned to look at Jongdae, he eyes conveying how much he would love to have the other smile warmly at him. Minseok closed his eyes, beginning to feel the burn of tears. He tightened his hold on Jongdae's hand.

_Please, please wake up soon._


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also on asianfanfics

Blinking his heavy eyes open, Baekhyun stretches his arm towards the ceiling, yawning widely. He hears a deep chuckle and tiredly lifts his eyes towards the source.

Chanyeol had the side of his face leant against a fisted hand, elbow ontop of the throne's armrest. A small smirk was on his face as his dark eyes watched Baekhyun. His other hand was rested against the small of Baekhyun's back, supporting Baekhyun in case he fell backwards.

Baekhyun merely blinked as he put his arms around Chanyeol's waist. "This is my fourth time waking up..."

He whined lowly into Chanyeol's chest, a hand coming to rub at his nose in irritation as he was  _still_ tired. A hand grabbed his wrist, stopping his movement. Baekhyun blinked up at the emperor who was just staring at his face.

Chanyeol tilted his head to the side, a smile spreading across his face. "You remind me of something..."

Baekhyun furrowed his brows, also tilting his head to mirror the emperor. "What do I remind Your Majesty of?"

"A fox. A very cute one."

Flushing to the tips of his ears, Baekhyun turned his head to the side, only to realise they were palace guards stationed around the throne room, making him blush harder as they could possibly heard of what Chanyeol had said.

"A little fox."

Baekhyun turned his head towards Chanyeol to half heartedly glare at him. He crossed his arms as Chanyeol held his hips. "I am _not_  little."

"You are smaller than me,  _little_   _fox_." Chanyeol laughed as Baekhyun grunted. "I could just eat you."

"I'll have Your Majesty know that foxes are predatory animals." Baekhyun huffed.

"Yes, but they're also preys to larger predators." Chanyeol said as he continued to laugh.

Baekhyun swatted at Chanyeol and looked at the window behind the throne, ignoring Chanyeol for the moment who found the current situation amusing. The sun was no longer present, replaced by the glowing moon as stars twinkled brightly agaisnt the dark shy. He frowned as he registered that hours have passed since the unfortunate incident has happened that involved both himself and Jongdae.

_Jongdae._

Lightly tapping Chanyeol on his chest, Baekhyun asked what the condition of his friend was. "How's Jongdae?"

The emperor ceased his laughing as his lips turned upside down. Baekhyun was patiently waiting for a response as he could tell that Chanyeol was debating whether he should tell him or not.

Chanyeol finally sighed. "A guard came by earlier while you were asleep, I figured you would ask about Jongdae when you, little fox, woke up."

He blushed faintly at how Chanyeol casually said the nickname, but nodded at him to continue.

"Jongdae... He's..." Chanyeol's tone became solemn and Baekhyun did not like it one bit. "...He isn't getting any better."

"Oh."

Oh indeed. The person that became his friend and made him comfortable in this huge palace could possibly die and it was all because of him.  _All because of me_.

His lips wobbled as his eyes watered, he grasped Chanyeol's robes and leant his forehead on the taller man's chest. He breathed heavily through his nose, pushing the urge to sob down his throat.

"Baekhyun, it will be okay." Chanyeol softly soothed, carding his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. He doesn't like it when Baekhyun isn't happy.

"B-but it's all my fault!" Came a broken cry.

Chanyeol harshly lifted Baekhyun's face with one of his hands, staring hard into the latter's eyes. "Don't you  _dare_  think it's your fault." He gritted out in anger. "It will never be your fault. Someone did this to you and once I have them at my feet,  _I will destroy them._ "

Baekhyun only nodded as he closed his eyes and felt the tears run down his face. His face hurts from the grip of Chanyeol's hand, but he was too busy worrying about Jongdae to really care. 

As if sensing the pain he was causing on his betrothed, Chanyeol removed his grip on Baekhyun's jaw and cursed at himself at how the skin turned red in the form of fingers. With one hand, he gently touched Baekhyun's jaw and felt guilt building up in his body as the smaller whimpered in pain. He hadn't intended to injure him.

Leaning down, Chanyeol tenderly placed kisses beneath Baekhyun's jaw, ignoring the fact this is their first time something as intimate as this has been initiated. He mumbles apology after apology as he feels Baekhyun stretch his neck upwards and arch his body towards his. He also feels the way Baekhyun's hand come to clutch tightly at his shoulders, anchoring himself as sobs wrack though his body, making him wrap his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for hurting you, my little fox."

It was a while before Baekhyun calmed down enough to speak again, all drained of energy from the crying session he had. He was curled up on Chanyeol's lap as he absentmindedly rubbed his aching jaw, making Chanyeol frown in guilt.

"Jongdae has a child in the palace." Baekhyun tiredly blurted out into the silence.

"Does he?" Questioned Chanyeol, eyebrows raised.

"You didn't know, Your Majesty?"

"No. He was already here, working for the previous Royal Family. He didn't resist us, in return, I let him live."

Baekhyun nodded understandingly. He heard the stories of how the new emperor killed off majority of the palace's residents for resisting against The Phoenix.

"I just... I wouldn't be able to look at Jongsu ever again if his father died..." The  _"_ _because of me"_  goes unsaid, but rings loudly in the otherwise silent room.

"Baekhyun..." Warned Chanyeol with a stern expression. Baekhyun hung his head, twisting his fingers together nervously.

"Look at me." Chanyeol delicately lifted Baekhyun's chin with a thumb and forefinger, holding it in place as Baekhyun is forced to look into the eyes of the emperor. "It's not your fault, little fox. Someone planned this and it's  _their_  fault, not your's, never your's."

Chanyeol stared into the beautiful eyes of Baekhyun, identifying the worry beneath the faint sparkle. "Jongdae will survive, I will make sure he will survive. I have the best healers in the country, I'll deal with them myself if we don't have Jongdae with you."

"Do you really mean it?" Baekhyun asked as his eyes glistened with tears once again.

"Of course." Chanyeol agreed, bringing Baekhyun into his arms. "Anything for you."


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also at asianfanfics.com  
> edited chapters at asianfanfics

"Can I... go see Jongdae?" Asked Baekhyun, untangling himself from Chanyeol's arms. He's staring up at Chanyeol with large hopeful eyes, fingers clenching at the fabric of Chanyeol's robe.

"It's late, why don't you rest instead?" Chanyeol reached out for Baekhyun's face, but the smaller gently grasped his wrist, slender fingers bringing the limb down.

Baekhyun pouted, he wasn't the least bit tired. He slept throughout the afternoon and he was just merely exhausted from sitting for the majority of the day. "I've slept enough, Your Majesty. I also want to stretch my legs."

He clambered off of Chanyeol's lap on the throne to stand in front of the emperor, marvelling for a second at how much Chanyeol seemed to emit power from just sitting. Baekhyun stared widely at the emperor, still waiting for an answer.

"It's still dangerous." Chanyeol explained, forearms propped on the armrests.

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, hands coming to nudge Chanyeol's knees apart. He fits in between the knees, Chanyeol spreading them wider to accommodate Baekhyun. Placing a hand on Chanyeol's right thigh, Baekhyun beamed at the emperor, rectangular smile on full display. "Won't you protect me, Your Majesty?"

Chanyeol laughed a bit, head thrown back. Baekhyun is simply too much. Once he stopped, he stared at Baekhyun, looking directly into crescent eyes that was alarmingly adorable. Baekhyun right then and there seemed to radiate light, he brightened up the throne room significantly, like a little ball of sunshine.

Chanyeol smiled, the smile he seemed to only show Baekhyun. "Of course I would, anything for you."

\---

"Why isn't it healing?!" Came Minseok's voice, loud and panicked. The great general has a hand running through his hair, frizzled by the numerous times he's previously done it.

"I do not know..." Murmured Yixing. He surveyed Jongdae's main injury, the damn arrow that pierced into Jongdae's stomach. The skin around the object was turning dark as black, spreading slowly, but steadily across Jongdae's stomach. Any longer and it would reach Jongdae's heart and Yixing did not want that. He didn't want to pull the arrow out either, in case the poison would interfere with his element and let Jongdae die of blood loss.

It had been hours since Yixing used his element of healing and there was still no progress of Jongdae being cured. He was starting to stress, as everyone else in the room was. Minseok beside him began to curse the heavens, even though he prayed to them hours before. Other doctors, and even healers, started to lose hope as the time seemed to stretch with no positive reactions.

However, Yixing refuse to give up. Not only would he lose a great friend, Minseok would lose a lover and Jongsu would lose a father.

"Whatever this poison is, I can’t seem to cure Jongdae from it.” Yixing quietly added. It was not impossible, as he can feel his element trying to break in, but with his level, it was. Don’t get him wrong, Yixing is the best doctor and healer around, probably one of the best in the world, but at this moment, he doesn’t understand what he is doing wrong.

“We need to do this another way.”

“ _What_ other way?!” Minseok practically growled out. He paced on his spot beside Jongdae’s bed, looking utterly broken. He could definitely tell his lover wouldn’t get any better at all.

Yixing gestured to two healers, instructing them to take over as he stood up. He glanced at Minseok, but promptly ignored the question as he grabbed paper and started to write down a list of things.

“Come here,” Yixing spoke and pointed to a doctor. “Get these for me. Most are out of the city and are far out, but get anyone who can travel fast. Speed, teleportation, I don’t care. We have about three hours before we lose Jongdae.”

Yixing peeked at Jongdae and quickly scratched that out.

Shakely, he took back his words, “Make that two hours, I want those in one.”

“I- I don’t think that’s enough time-” The doctor stuttered out and stared at the long list of rare medical herbs and ingredients.

“Take as many people as you can, split up and get them, if you will. This is a Royal Healer’s request.”

It isn’t very often Yixing uses his title bestowed upon by Chanyeol, preferring to be called a normal doctor, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

“I- Yes. Right away.” The doctor bows and rushes out of the room.

Turning to Minseok, he called out to the great general. “Minseok, I will be needing your aid and element for what I’m about to do.”

Minseok stopped pacing and faced Yixing. He looked completely drained of life, but there was a passion in his eyes as soon as Yixing finished his sentence. “What do I have to do?”

“I need you to freeze over Jongdae’s stomach. This will be risky, considering Jongdae’s already low body temperature, but it’ll hopefully slow down the poison from spreading.”

Minseok nodded, already in position to let out his element.

“And freeze over the open wound when I pull out the arrow.”

Collective gasps resounds in the infirmary, shocked at the words that came out of the Royal Healer’s mouth.

“ _What?_ ” Exclaimed Minseok in disbelief. “Even I know that isn’t the greatest idea.”

This was dangerous, Yixing knew, but he needed to see the wound in all its glory, metal arrow out of the way.

“I know what I’m doing.” Yixing calmly stated, even though he also finds himself in a panic. “The arrow went through deeply, yes, and it will be extremely hard to remove it. However, this is the only possible way I can think of at the moment that is the safest.”

“Safest? ‘ _Safest_ ’? How the hell is this the safest way?! You could kill Jongdae!” Shouted Minseok angrily. He really hates the idea of what Yixing would do, anyone with eyes can see that this would end in failure.

“I’ve sent out people to get ingredients for this rare medicine. Once Jongdae takes it, his body would stop functioning and his entire being would be as if he was trapped in time. It’ll be able to stop the poison from spreading any further.” Yixing said as he begins to pull off the rest of Jongdae’s robes. The outer layer, under layer, undergarments. “In that time, we have to get the antidote from the person who attacked.”

“And if we don’t have them?”

“I’ll keep Jongdae in that state until we do, or I’ll create the antidote myself.”

Minseok began moving again, hands hovering above Jongdae’s stomach, looking at Yixing with a pained expression. “... I’ll trust you.”

Yixing nodded, hands briefly came up to squeeze Minseok’s shoulders to convey that he also didn’t want to lose Jongdae.

Once Jongdae was free of his clothing, he climbed up on the bed, straddling Jongdae’s thighs. He grabbed the end tail of the arrow, wrapping it tightly in his fists. He nodded at Minseok, his eyes determined.

“On three.” Yixing took a deep breath, returning to stare at the offending object and gripped it tighter. “One. Two…”

“ _Three_!”

\---

The hallways were lit with torches along the wall, casting a bright orange glow. Palace guards were on standby, standing tall and alert, looking for the first sign of danger. The marbled floor was a dazzling white with red pillars supporting the golden roof. Flags of phoenixes hung on walls, bright red and embroidered with gold thread. The arched shaped windows were open, letting in the cool breeze of the night and displaying the luminous moon and the flashing diamonds of the sky.

Baekhyun was walking beside Chanyeol, hand clutching the emperor’s sleeve robe as he was admiring the glittering stars. The taller was glaring menacingly at everything as they pass down the hallway and into another, daring anyone to stop and disturb them. Guards were trailing behind to make sure the both of them were out of harm’s way, their faces stoic and deadly weapons hidden underneath their hard armour.

It was a sight to behold. The emperor had no emotions on his handsome face, his intense gaze was set to kill poor souls, the guards were terrifying as they emit threatening auras and in the midst of it all, there was Baekhyun who was glowing beside the emperor, fascinated by the starry night sky, a picture of pure innocence.

Baekhyun shrieked.

A force knocked him to the side, making him lose the grip of Chanyeol’s robe and would have tumbled to the ground if not for one of the guards catching him just in time.

He steadied himself on his legs, turning to look at the thing -or rather _someone_ \- that pushed him aside. What greeted his sight made his stomach roll uncomfortably.

Chanyeol had his strong arms wrapped gently around a tiny waist, their long dark brown hair reached waist length and was shining in the moonlight prettily. Their lithe form was short, shorter than Baekhyun, and seemed to fit right in the emperor’s arms. Their lovely fair skin contrasted marvelously against their almost-see-through black sleeping robe, showing perfect body curves.

The face of this person was fit for an empress. Their large fierce eyes matched with the seemingly innocent body appearance, hiding unwanted emotions behind their gaze. A blush tinted their cheeks and the soft looking lips were a red rose colour.

As Chanyeol and the mysterious woman gazed into each other eyes, Baekhyun can’t help to think that they were meant for each other, no matter how much his chest tightens at the thought.

“Your Majesty, I have been missing you.” The woman’s voice was soft and soothing to Baekhyun’s ears. He would like to hear her singing voice if he got the chance.

“I have been busy.” Chanyeol responded, a hand running through silky hair.

Baekhyun turned to look away, mildly upset at how the emperor stared at the woman with much affection. He subtly touches his own hair, suddenly missing how a certain emperor used their own hand to run through his black strands.

“Surely you could have made time for me. You have done it all the time in the past.” At the last sentence, Baekhyun looked at the mysterious woman, the tone she used was conceited and full of mock as she said those words.

The woman was side-glancing at him, a smug look was on her face as she tiptoed and kissed Chanyeol’s lips with the emperor returning the favour. To think those lips were on Baekhyun’s skin awhile ago.

Baekhyun’s heart plummeted to his stomach, a sinking feeling consuming his body. He looked down to his feet, waiting until this was all over.

“You must be Baekhyun.” The woman said, Baekhyun’s head snapping up to stare at her.

“Y- yes.”

She and Chanyeol have separated, but still within arms reach of each other. “I’m Sandara. It is a pleasure to-”

She looked Baekhyun up and down, her expression turning into one of pure disgust. “-Finally meet you.”

 _Ah, the infamous Lady Sandara._ Baekhyun forced a little smile, hoping it wasn’t strained as he felt it was. He nodded politely, he didn’t think he had it in himself to speak to the person that kept Chanyeol occupied, in one way and another.

Sandara scoffed and glared at him. “Your Majesty, forgive me for what I’m about to say, but your standards have _dropped_.”

She clenched her teeth together and barely managed to get out her next words. “You chose _him_ when you have _me_. I feel offended Your Majesty, out of all the people you’ve chosen, you had to bring in a _pig_.”

“That’s enough.” Chanyeol warningly stated, but made no move to actually stop her.

“What dirty little trick did you do to His Majesty to let him choose you?” She angrily spat. “Looking at you makes me want to scrub my eyes clean. You little deceiving commoner pig-”

As Lady Sandara shouted hurtful insults at him, Baekhyun stood there taking it all in. _I’m used to this, it’s okay,_ he kept thinking. He was humiliated once again in front of people and the words hurt, however, what hurts him even more is the fact that Chanyeol hasn’t said a thing.

“Enough.” Chanyeol interrupted. He looked at Baekhyun’s pained expression, but ignored him in favour of speaking to Sandara. “Let’s go.”

Sandara looked up at the emperor, panting slightly due to her outburst. “Where?”

“Bedroom.”

Sandara smirked, looking at Baekhyun as he tried to hold in his tears. He looked at Chanyeol and realises that he wasn’t looking at him at all, his eyes solely on Sandara, Sandara alone.

The emperor turned to the guards behind them, giving out an order. “Escort Baekhyun to the medical wing.”

With that sentence, Chanyeol grabbed Sandara by the waist and walked down the hallway where he and Baekhyun just came from, not even sparing a glance at the disheartened boy.

Baekhyun promptly closed his eyes tightly when he saw Chanyeol moving down to level with Sandara to kiss her. His heart was rapidly beating from Chanyeol’s blatant display of ignoring him and his heart squeezed painfully when he realises the emperor probably never cared about him at all.

“This way, Your Highness.” A guard instructed. Baekhyun nodded, letting his tears fall as he is guided by a hand on his upper arm, another guard that realised Baekhyun was crying.

_Tell me, were your words lies all along?_

* * *

A/N: I apologise if there's any mistakes in my writing. I'll edit this as soon as possible. Thank you for reading my awful writing once again and anticipate the following chapters to where this is heading. 

To clear things up, this Jongdae being injured and the looking for the attacker thing is like a story filler arc, like I'm trying to build the characters' personalities through this before the big plan I have. I recken this fic will have 40+ chapters? I'm not sure, but it'll be pretty long.

Also, I'll explain the powers, or in this case 'elements', history and other things in future chapters.

If anyone is still confused, here's this:

 **Elements:** Powers, ability or whatever you want to call it. Everyone is born with one and developes it when they are aged 5 - Element of healing, element of fire, element of teleportation and so on. 

 **Doctor:**  Someone who has a different element, but can do medical practices, like a normal doctor with powers basically.

 **Healer:**  Someone who has the the element of healing.

If you still want to clarify things, feel free to leave a comment or chat with me on my social media accounts!

Instagram: @officialone_ Twitter: @_officialone_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> copy and pasted from asianfanfics


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to personal reasons, I wasn't able to update for a few months, but now that I'm better, I'll be able to write frequently once again!

**!SEXUAL CONTENT!** (Not explicit and it's kinda of short, but just in case) _  
_

* * *

 

_It’s okay, Baekhyun. You’re okay, you’re used to this._

Arriving at the medical wing, Baekhyun was escorted by a servant to where Jongdae was at upon his request. He pushed Chanyeol to the back of his head as his worry for his friend grew, that was a problem for another time.

His feet took him quickly across the marbled floor, his robes swishing around his body as he urged the servant in front of him to quicken their steps. He wanted to see how Jongdae was doing and if he could be of any help to Yixing. It had been hours since he last saw his friend bloody and motionless in his arms, he hopes to see a better version of Jongdae when he arrives at his room.

Nodding his head in thanks to the servant, he pushes open the door to Jongdae’s hospital room, not realising they’ll be many healers and doctors alike present in the room. He flushes under their scrutiny, but proceeds to a sweating Yixing when the healer waves him over.

“Hello Baekhyun, you must be here for Jongdae.” Yixing tiredly said. He looked up at Baekhyun and frowned as he saw bruises in the form of long fingers on Baekhyun’s jaw. “What in the name of the Phoenix happened to your face?”

“His Majesty…” That was all he said before Yixing sighed in annoyance.

“Nevermind me, is Jongdae getting any better?” He eyed Jongdae’s body, but frowned when the metal arrow that embedded Jongdae had disappeared.

Following Baekhyun’s eyes, Yixing decided to explain. “I removed it just moments ago. I had to see for myself if it was as bad as it looks.” He lightly traced over Minseok’s ice, the only thing keeping Jongdae from bleeding out. “It’ll take awhile to heal, but Jongdae would be back to the way he was after we get the antidote.”

“You have the antidote?”

“Well, no. Not really.” Yixing straightened his back and faced Baekhyun. “I sent out people to get me some herbs to create this rare medicine to keep Jongdae in this state. In the meantime, we’ll have to get the antidote or create one.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun deflated when he knew Jongdae wasn’t getting any better. However, he was determined to help and he knew he was useful, he did know how to make medicine after all. “I c-can help...? My knowledge of medicine making is vast and wide.”

Yixing seemed to be surprised when he said that. Of course, what would you expect from a poor and lowly commoner?

“Of course you can, we need all the help we can get.” Yixing smiled softly, after regaining his composure. “The people I’ve sent out should be here soon.”

As soon as the last words left Yixing’s mouth, bodies of people began appearing in the room, carrying wrapped cloth in their hands.

A doctor came stumbling forward, bowing to the both of them, but addressing Yixing. “I- I’ve got everything as soon as possible.”

“You’ve done well. Now, let’s get to work quickly.”

Yixing spreaded out the wrapped cloths on a nearby wooden table, Baekhyun next to him. The healer unwrapped them, revealing herbs, powders and plants that were used to make the medicine. He got Baekhyun to arrange them in order of what he needed first and explained the complex steps on making the medicine.

They were too many information going into Baekhyun’s head, making his hand shake, but he kept up with Yixing’s explanation. He wanted to do this, he _was_ partially at fault. He’ll never let himself live knowing he had someone else’s blood on his hand. And he’ll certainly never be able to face Jongdae’s son.

Yixing turned to Baekhyun when everything was prepared, a determined look in his eyes. “Let’s do this.

Baekhyun returned the look and nodded. “Yes.”

\---

“Y- Your Majesty!” Moaned out Sandara. She was lain on the emperor’s bed, her flimsy robe was open and leaving her bare for all to see. Chanyeol himself was situated between her legs as he ravished her neck and exposed chest, his huge and calloused hands roaming around her beautiful pale body. “It- It has been so long. I- Ah!”

Chanyeol bit one of her nipples to silence her, his hands stopping her jerky movements by the waist. He raised his head up to stare down at the wreck he made and darkly chuckled. “It has been a long time.”

He roughly dragged his hand from her neck and down to her stomach, squeezing her breasts along the way. He went further down, listening to Sandara’s rapid breathing and whispered pleas to touch her _there_. She almost lost her patience and touched him, but she knew better than anyone else to touch him during sex. Chanyeol would never have it if you touched him without his permission.

At last, Chanyeol’s finger came to rub over Sandara’s most sensitive part of her body, making her whimper out loud in the otherwise silent bedroom. “Your robes… Ah- Are still on…”

Chanyeol hummed deeply, his other hand pushing more of Sandara’s legs apart. She never saw the disgust that flashed into his eyes that appeared for a moment and disappeared just as fast. He pushed past one finger in, not letting her get use to the intrusion before pulling back out and thrusting in hard.

Sandara let out her loudest moan of the night. She loved this. The feeling of Chanyeol’s finger in her body and the sensation caused by the said male.

Chanyeol pushed a second finger in, scissoring Sandara and making her scream in pain and pleasure. “More! Please!”

Suddenly, a muffled boom resounded in the room, sounding as if it was far away and coming from outside. The emperor halted his aggressive prepping and narrowed his eyes.

“That- That was nothing.” Gasped out Sandara, she was panting as she wriggled her hips, trying to signal the distracted man to continue. “Your Majesty, I beg you. Please continue!”

Chanyeol glared at her with murderous intent. With pure coldness in his voice, he said to her, “I never asked what that was.”

The sound of running feet caught both of their attention, it sounded rushed and urgent. Shouts could also be heard, panicked and stricken with hysteria as it got nearer and nearer towards the emperor’s quarter.

Sandara cried out in pain as Chanyeol harshly removed his fingers from inside her just as someone bursted through the doors.

It was a guard who looked as panicked as the crowd of guards waiting at the room’s entrance. He opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated once he saw how Chanyeol and Sandara was in a rather compromising position, Chanyeol caging a naked Sandara who was underneath him with eyes full of lust.

“What is it?” Chanyeol gruffly said, making a move to stand, not even bothering to cover up Sandara.

“S- Someone broke into the palace, Your Majesty! And…” The guard trailed off nervously, not meeting the eyes of the emperor.

“What is it?” Chanyeol repeated for the second time, annoyance creeping into his voice.

The guard squeezed his eyes shut. “His Highness was kidnapped!”

“ _What?!_ ” Shouted Chanyeol in rage. “Baekhyun?!”

“They just took His Highness, very quickly-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Chanyeol was visibly shaking with barely suppressed anger. His jaw was clenched and his fingers were curled into tight fists. They dare take what’s _his_? He’ll kill them, he’ll kill them all.

He started moving towards the door, looking outright terrifying with his handsome face set into an angry scowl. “Round up the soldiers and have them pursue those dirty little _rats_. No one comes back here without Baekhyun. That’s an order.”

Before he stepped out of his room, he turned back to Sandara that was still lying on his bed. His anger flared tenfold as he stared longer with pure hatred in his eyes. “Get her locked up.”

“Your Majesty?!” Came the outrageous shout from the guard.

“Now.”

“What is the meaning of this, Your Majesty?!” Sandara yelled out as two guards quickly grabbed her by the arms and dragged her up.

He looked at her in the eyes, fire dancing along his fingertips as he stands there and tries not to slaughter her on the spot. He laughed humorlessly. “Do you think you can fool _me?_ ”

“You can’t do this to me!” Sandara yelled in a high-pitched voice. “Why do you care for that _pig?!_ ” She unintentionally exposed herself. “It was me who is suppose to have you! It _is_ me!”

Chanyeol abruptly stopped his laughter and sneered. “You were just a _plaything_ to me.” Chanyeol once again laughed at her offended face, she doesn’t even have a title in his palace to be looking like that. “Take her away.”

Sandara shrieked in denial and thrashed in the hold of the strong guards, yelling out profanities that was directed at the emperor. Another reason to behead her.

Chanyeol calmed down and went out into the hallways, he had to search for his great generals.

Thinking back to when he last saw Baekhyun, his heart squeezed painfully. He saw the way he hurt Baekhyun, the sad look in his eyes and the hunched up shoulders as he cried flashed into his mind. He didn’t mean to, never, but he knew the mastermind was Sandara all along. If he can just get the person who tried to assassinate him, all will be well.

_Wait for me, little fox._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter for when I'll be updating!  
> @_officialone_


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh??? My??? God??? 400 kudos??? THANK YOU
> 
> Dedicated to @leeannecious on twitter
> 
> (also on asianfanfics.com)

Baekhyun’s eyes slowly fluttered open and darkness greeted his sight. He squeezed his eyes shut as a numbing pain took over his frail body. He wondered where he was and why he was in so much pain, but as if the heavens above heard his questioning, memories from before flooded in his mind. He was kidnapped.

 

Panic set into his body as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Baekhyun realised there was constant bumping and movement and quickly concluded that he was in a some sort of wagon.

 

Moving to sit up straight, Baekhyun’s eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and paled at the sight before him. There was about ten men walking around the wagon, most of them were huge in built and had scars and burn marks running down their arms and face. They were carrying daggers and knives at their hips and one was even playing with a sword. What was terrifying to Baekhyun though was that, they were all staring predatorily at him.

 

“Looks like the Phoenix’s whore is awake.” One of the men sneered. He had a large burn mark that covered one half of his face, his dark brown eyes held hatred as he stared directly into Baekhyun’s eyes.

 

Baekhyun trembled in fear as the men around him laughed as if it was a good joke. He felt very vulnerable as they surrounded him, the back of his eyes burned with the tell-sign of tears. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to move his limbs, but realised his wrists and ankles were tied tightly with rough ropes.

 

“Such a pretty face.” He felt fingers grab onto his chin and his eyes flew open. He was staring into the eyes of a man who had a scar running down the side of his face, starting from his cheek and passed his neck. “Words went around and all of it was about your beauty.”

 

Baekhyun stared at him fearfully, his mouth felt dry and breathing was starting to feel like a chore.

 

“He’ll catch a large sum of money, right boys?” He asked the other men, letting go of Baekhyun’s face. A collective sound of agreement rang throughout the men as they all snickered. “His body is also desirable... The Phoenix sure picked a good one to satisfy himself.”

 

Baekhyun shivered uncontrollably as his felt numerous eyes raked up and down his body. He urgently tried to cover his body with his arms, but his shoulders were grabbed and he was pushed forcefully so he was lying on the bottom of the wagon. The man with the scar was in between his legs and he could feel tears finally slipping out of his eyes.

 

“Such a pretty little thing…” He murmured, feeling up Baekhyun’s covered thighs. The rest of the men cheered as Baekhyun shook with alarm, he could feel the mans stubby fingers push past his robes to feel his bare thighs. However, before he could touch his skin, the scarred man was stopped.

 

Long and slender fingers grabbed the man’s fat wrist and twisted his arms back. A loud shout came out of the man’s mouth and everyone fell silent, the wagon stopped and even the horse that was dragging the wagon didn’t even make a sound.

 

“I think that’s quite enough.” A soft, but stern voice said. The owner of said voice was from a face that was rather feminine, he was the only one who wasn’t huge and full of marks, in fact, he looked like a prince. His hair was a soft brown and he had a lean, but muscular body. His eyes were doe like and a very beautiful shade of hazel.

 

“Let go of me!” Yelled the scarred man in pain. The pretty male compiled, but glared threateningly at him. “You aren’t the leader here, Luhan.” The scarred man angrily stated, rubbing his hurt shoulder.

 

Suddenly, the man flung out of Baekhyun’s legs and landed a good meters away from the wagon, a loud thump and cry emitting from the man. Baekhyun scrambled to sit up and stared at Luhan in awe.

 

“Oh? However, our _leader_  did put me in charge of you guys.” Luhan calmly explained. “Wouldn’t want to question his decisions would we, Hyunjoong?”

  
The scarred man, Hyunjoong, meekly shook his head. That seemed to satisfy Luhan who nodded his head. “Thought so."

 

Luhan's eyes swept over the men, who were frozen in their spots and didn't dare meet his angry eyes. Those burning eyes finally landed on Baekhyun and they seemed to pierce him as Luhan squinted his eyes, as if he was searching something within Baekhyun.

 

“It’s not like you can touch him anyways,” Luhan spoke, addressing the men, but eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s. “He’s _his_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for not updating. I'm going through the biggest writer's block and I had to physically force myself to write this short as chapter and I'm very sorry for that TT^TT. I don't know when I'll start writing regularly again but I promise that I will never adbandon this fic.
> 
> Again, I am very sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but thank you for actually having the patience to wait for an update TT^TT Lots of love to you guys.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter to see what's happening with this fic @_officialone_
> 
> Also, I'm looking for an editor, if you're interested, please dm me on twitter!


	16. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had the motivation to post???
> 
> [also on asianfanfics.com]

“Here.” Baekhyun looked up from where he was sitting. Luhan stood above him, hand outstretched and holding a bowl of water.

“Thank you.” He whispered lowly as he took the offered water. Luhan nodded, however, he did not go back to the rest of his men. He just stood where he was and stared at Baekhyun. It made him restless, but he couldn’t tell one of his kidnappers to just go away lest he angered the other man.

“We’ll start moving soon. Drink up, I’ll come back in a few minutes.” 

Baekhyun watched as Luhan stalked away from him. He found it odd that Luhan was acting generously towards him. His other captors stared at him with eyes full of hatred and what came out of their mouths was nothing kind, only degrading comments. Luhan always seemed to protect him though, glaring at whoever opened their mouths, shutting them up quickly.

True to his words, Luhan came back and gently helped him up, guiding him to where the rest was. He was always one step behind Baekhyun and never laid a hand on him, he found this unusual as the others were always roughly dragging him by the arms. 

“The Emperor’s whore has finally arrived!” one of his captors exclaimed, the others laughed with him. 

“Quiet.” Although Luhan had uttered a single word, the amount of power he held of the traveling group was tremendous as everyone present instantly seized talking. “Get everything ready. There’s a change of plans, leader wants us to go east.”

“What?” Hyunjoong exclaimed. He stomped up to Luhan and went right into his face. Baekhyun quickly stepped away from the glaring duo and hunched in into himself. “He didn’t say anything about the east.” 

“Are you questioning my authority?” Luhan calmly asked. His hand went to wrap around the hilt of his sword as he quirked an eyebrow at Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong scoffed, “He would’ve told the rest of us if there was a sudden change.”

The atmosphere got even more intense as both men withdrew their blades. They danced around each other as they went around in a circle, each assessing the other’s movement. The silence was deafening, all the spectators could listen were the fighting pair’s feet brushing against grass.

Luhan was the first to break the silence. “You do know that I’m better at the sword than you are. I don’t think you could kill me with your element of colouring either.”

At the mention of his element, Hyunjoong went red in the face. His element was an embarrassment to him, all he could do was change the colours of objects.

With a roar, Hyunjoong went in for the kill. He raised his sword high in the air, leaving his torso free. Seeing an opening, Luhan sidestepped to the right and swung his own sword, slashing Hyunjoong across his stomach.

Hyunjoong went fell to the ground with a pained cry. He held his bleeding stomach as he stared up at Luhan with fear in his eyes. He could feel his body tremor in terror as he saw Luhan raised his sword once again. Before he knew it, the sword pierced through his chest and he instantly screamed out in agony. 

Baekhyun whimpered in distress as he turned his head and dry heaved. He could hear Luhan pulling his sword out of the body and stabbing Hyunjoong. Over and over again. He immediately crouched down as he covered his ears with shaking hands, trying to block out the disturbing noise of a blade piercing through flesh. He squeezed his eyes shut, chasing away the image of a dead body out of his head. 

In what felt like a few hours, Baekhyun felt a hand land on his shoulder. He jumped in shock and wrenched his eyes open, Luhan standing before him. He cowered in fear as Luhan looked intimidating with his sword by his side, dripping a bloody red.

Luhan grabbed him by the arm and gently pulled him up to stand. “Does anyone else want to refuse?” he addressed the other men who fidgeted in their spots. “No? Good. Let’s go.” 

He pulled Baekhyun to the wooden wagon and urged him to get on. Without wasting any time, Baekhyun hurriedly scrambled onto the transportation, sitting the furthest away from Luhan. He saw the man sigh and shot a very brief apologetic look to him, though he doesn’t know why the other man would do that.

“What are you all doing just standing there?” Luhan barked out. “I said _let’s go_.”

 

\---

 

The week was spent painfully and uncomfortably and before Baekhyun knew it, it was the second week since he was kidnapped from the royal palace. More often than not, when his captors got over the death of their fellow member, he was hit with a few slaps to the face. Other times, he was shoved down to the floor whenever they would rest for the night. The only comfort he had was in the form of Luhan. Strange as it was, Luhan would always make an excuse for the others to lay their hands off of him, angrily expressing they didn’t have time to waste any further. 

On the ninth day of his capture, he was literally drained of all the energy he had. His captors did not give him enough water and food, barely anything at all. He could hardly open his eyes at this point, therefore he just laid his weak body on the wagon. Through his fluttering eyes, he could see the worried glance Luhan threw him, though he did not do anything.

It wasn’t until a few hours had passed that Luhan called for a rest. He walked up to Baekhyun as he was just about to knock out. He nudged the lying body, “Hey, wake up. Let’s relieve yourself.”

Not wanting to anger Luhan, Baekhyun weakly sat up and got off the wagon. As Luhan lead them to a secluded area from the rest of the party, Baekhyun couldn’t help but be confused as Luhan took them further out than necessary.

“Here should be fine.” Luhan announced as he turned to face Baekhyun. Shocking Baekhyun, Luhan _bowed_ before him and got _down_ on one knee.

“W- what a- are you doing?!” Baekhyun stammered out in surprised. Before he could say anything else, Luhan interrupted him.

“I sincerely apologise, Your Highness, for the unacceptable and informal behaviour of mine.”

Your Highness? Why would this man before him address him as such? Dumbfounded, Baekhyun quickly took hold of Luhan’s shoulders and tried to pull him up. Sure he had people in the palace bow when he was present, but never on one knee.

“Please- I- Please get up.” Baekhyun stuttered. Confusedly, Luhan slowly got up from his position and stared at him. 

“Your Highness?” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just- I’m just shocked that you would call me by that title.” Baekhyun took in a deep breath as he explained. “Are you someone from the palace?” 

Luhan nodded. “I serve the Emperor himself. I work as a spy and I have never thought of meeting you like this. I would want to apologise to you formally, but we don’t have enough time.” 

Seeing Luhan be so formal to him makes Baekhyun’s head spin in overwhelm. Shaking away his thoughts, he replied, “It’s okay, I understand.”

“It really is not.” Luhan disagreed. “Chanyeol will have my head the moment he sees your injuries.” 

Gesturing to his bruised cheeks and grazed hands, Baekhyun couldn’t help but think the same, Chanyeol would probably be yelling out profanities. Frowning in sadness, Baekhyun curled his fingers into a fist. Chanyeol does not care about him.

Seeing the sudden gloomy expression on Baekhyun, Luhan quickly changed to subject. “My mission was to infiltrate the rebellion party down south and report back to Chanyeol. Since they captured Your Highness, I have to abandon that mission. I’ve sent a letter by a bird to Chanyeol of your whereabouts and he’ll be waiting at the eastern army base, where we are headed.”

Baekhyun shakily took in a deep breath as relief flooded into his body. Finally, he will be out of here soon. “Thank you, I’ll forever be grateful to you.”

“I serve you as well as Chanyeol now.” Luhan reasoned.

Baekhyun scrunched up his nose and softly smiled at Luhan, his first ever smile in days. “I think I like you better when you are not speaking in a formal way.”

Chuckling, Luhan bowed his head. “I’ll take that into consideration.”

The happy moment was cut short as they heard an angry shout for them to hurry back lest they go looking for them.

Seeing the panic in Baekhyun’s eyes, Luhan tried to soothe him by patting his shoulder. “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to deal with them a few more days. I’ll take you closest to the south as I can and lure the other men into an army, where they should be lying in wait.” 

Baekhyun eyes turned watery as he tries to hold back a sob, the feeling of relief washing over him was immense.

“If I fail to do that, I’ll just have to kill them all. Chanyeol would be furious if I can’t even do that.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm very sorry for not updating in literally months, I've just been so busy. No matter what though, I'll never leave this fic hanging for a really long time :) 
> 
> Secondly, I'll update a few more times before going on a short and temporary hiatus, this is because of my upcoming graduation and exams ^^. 
> 
> Lastly, if you want to know when I'll update, follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_officialone_) !


	17. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update a few days after? I'm surprised too.

 

Baekhyun was having his much needed sleep when he felt it. The feeling of hands grabbing and touching his body. They were lightly smoothing over his robe covered body, groping in areas with the most fat, namely his thighs and hips. He curled into his body, not daring to open his eyes. He heard snickers and felt the chills run down his back the moment someone caressed his calves. Underneath his robes.

 

He scrambled away from the touches the instant another pair of hands squeezed his bottom. He gasped for air as soon as he got away, shakily taking deep breaths as laughter rang out in the silent night. Baekhyun gripped his robes as he turned to face his captors. He could feel the burn of tears as he saw the predatory glint in the eyes of the lustful men. He tried searching for Luhan, but could not find him anywhere.

 

“Looking for Luhan?” a man with crooked teeth asked, though he was not expecting an answer from the trembling short male. “We sent him away to be killed.”

 

He barked out a laugh when a whimper escaped from Baekhyun. “Oh sweetheart, don’t be afraid. We’ll make you feel good.” He stalked closer to Baekhyun and grabbed his arm when he tried to get away.

 

Baekhyun struggled against the strength of the grip, pleading to be let go as tears fell down his cheeks. “Please. I- I'm not worth anything! I-”

 

He was shoved to the ground unceremoniously when he was struck by a hand to the face. Baekhyun sobbed as his wrist was twisted by the force, his lips dripping blood at a tear in the skin. He heaved in a lungful of air as he was suddenly turned around to face the dark sky, the crooked teeth man hovering above him.

 

“So, _so_ beautiful.” The man disgusting panted. Baekhyun tried to push him away with his uninjured arm, only to have both wrists pinned above him. He let out a scream of pain as the man squeezed his injured wrist.

 

The man above him laughed menacingly, showing not even an ounce of sympathy to the crying Baekhyun. “The name’s Donghyeok. Scream that out instead, yeah?”

 

“Yah.” A voice boomed. One of the remaining captors, Baekhyun vaguely noticed. “Why do you get to go first?”

 

Donghyeok clicked his tongue, a displeased expression taking over his features. “This is my plan all of you agreed to. It’s only logical I get to go first. Don’t you think so, Emperor’s whore?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head immediately as he wept pathetically. He legs were suddenly ripped open as Donghyeok settled in between them, smiling maniacally as Baekhyun’s cries got louder.

 

A groan was suddenly heard and a thump of something dropping rang throughout the area. Donghyeok instantly froze and thinking quickly, Baekhyun took this chance to slip underneath Donghyeok with a headbutt to the man’s chin. The man groaned in pain as Baekhyun stood up and quickly put distance between them, cradling his injured wrist and looking for the source of the disturbance.

 

His body was filled with relief when he spotted Luhan engaging in a sword fight with the other captors. Though it was short lived when an angry shout came from Donghyeok, staring at Baekhyun with pure rage in his eyes. Baekhyun didn’t know if he should run or not, he didn’t even know where to run. However, at that moment, he made eye contact with Luhan.

 

“Run Your Highness!” Luhan shouted as he stabbed a man in the chest. His eyes expressed pure panic as he analysed the state Baekhyun was in. Chanyeol was sure to kill him. “Turn around and run straight! Chanyeol is not too far from here! Run!”.

 

Not needing to be told a second time, Baekhyun swiftly turned around and sprinted as fast as he could. The tears came back as a sob ripped through his throat. He wasn’t sure if Luhan would make it out alive or not, this is the first time someone ever risked their life for him and that scared Baekhyun. Another death because of him.

 

He ran and ran, not stopping to breath, even if his lungs were protesting. He heard the angry shouts from Donghyeok, cursing him to hell and back and at one point, he lost his shoes and was now running bare feet, the rocks and twigs cutting up his soles.

 

Baekhyun fell into a heap on the ground when his body couldn’t take it anymore, still carefully holding onto his twisted wrist. He wheezed for air as he clawed the ground, desperate for water. His heart was pounding rapidly, almost painfully, as he laid his head onto the dirt and closed his eyes. He didn’t notice it while he was running, but now that he was unable to move, his bloodied feet _hurt._

 

A whine forced its way out of his mouth as he curled onto his sides. He vaguely noted that the sky was getting brighter and brighter, this meant that he ran for hours. He was somewhat satisfied with himself, for running as far as he could, he couldn’t even hear Donghyeok anymore. With that in mind, Baekhyun lost consciousness and fell into a deep sleep.

 

\---

 

He was awakened hours later when he was shaken by the shoulders. Baekhyun instantly perked up and became alert, already halfway into bolting away from whoever it was.

 

“Your Highness! It’s just me!” Seeing Luhan’s face, Baekhyun dropped onto the ground once again. Taking in the sight of his saviour of sorts, tears welled up in his eyes. Besides Luhan’s blood-smeared face and a few shallow cuts on his bare arms and neck, he looked fine. He looked alive.

 

Baekhyun wailed as he dragged Luhan by the neck into a bone-crushing hug, startling the spy as he toppled over him. “Your Highness?!”

 

“Just- just let me have this moment.” Baekhyun forced out on a sob. “I’m- I’m g- glad that you’re okay.”

 

Smiling softly, Luhan hugged back. He was internally shocked by the actions of Baekhyun, but also really happy he was treated this way. Chanyeol’s past “lovers” would always turn their faces away in disgust.

 

“ _I’m_ glad that you’re okay. Better than anyone in this situation.” Luhan replied. He helped Baekhyun sit up and assessed his body for injuries. “At the state, Your Highness is in, Chanyeol is sure to really kill me now.” Luhan joked.

 

“Chanyeol…?”

 

Luhan’s eyes soften when he saw the hopeful, but sorrowful look that fleeted across Baekhyun’s face. “Yes, we’re almost there Your Highness. You can be with him soon.”

 

But would he really? Baekhyun thought. He’s pretty sure someone already took his place. After all, he is replaceable, it was shown when Sandara was present.

 

“Let’s get you up. The eastern base is only a day’s ride. We’ll be taking the horse I took from the wagon.”

 

Baekhyun nodded silently. _Now is not the time to be thinking of nonsense, Baekhyun-ah_. He promptly winced and held onto Luhan as soon as he stood, the pain from his feet making a comeback.

 

“Oh, heaven’s _Lord!_ ” Luhan exclaimed in shock, looking down at Baekhyun’s feet. “In the name of the Phoenix, I _pray_ that my body is in one piece when Chanyeol is done killing me!”

 

“I don’t think it’s that bad…” Baekhyun mumbled, hanging onto Luhan by this point.

 

“You can barely stand! Look how bad it is Your Highness!”

 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose, not liking the title at all. “Please call me ‘Baekhyun’, I don’t really like the ‘Your Highness’ thing.”

 

“That’s what you’re worried about?! I cannot believe you.” Luhan huffed as Baekhyun was abruptly lifted onto the horse, blushing profusely at the strength displayed by the pretty man.

 

“There’s a river up ahead, we’ll stop there to treat your wounds.”

 

Baekhyun silently agreed as he moved a bit forward to make room for Luhan. Once they got comfortable on the horse, they set off towards the eastern base, a comfortable silence overcoming them.

 

As he looked up at the blazing sun, partially covered by the tall trees, he realised he’d been out for a few hours a least. He closed his eyes as he basked in the sunlight, always grateful for the rays as it embraced him in their warmth. He listened to the surroundings, calming his muddled mind as the horse slow trotted to their destination.

 

Baekhyun could smell the earth as the horse’s hooves crunched on dry leaves and grass. The pleasant scent of wildflowers filtered through his nose as he deeply inhaled. The leaves of the trees rustled together in the light breeze of the wind, creating a lullaby of sorts as he drifted in and out of consciousness. In the distant, he could faintly hear the flowing water of a nearby stream. They will be at their first stop soon.

 

He opened his eyes, only to squint at the harsh light of the sun. There, a few feet away, was the aforementioned river. As they got nearer, the trees opened their branches as they were suddenly out in the sun, Baekhyun sighing in content.

 

Luhan hopped down the horse first, lifting his arms up for Baekhyun to come down. Flushing, Baekhyun shook his head. “I can get down on my own.”

 

Luhan gave him a scolding look. “Your feet aren’t in any condition for you to put your weight on.”

 

Of course, Baekhyun knew that, but he was embarrassed that he had to get help for something so simple.

 

Getting impatient, Luhan dragged Baekhyun into his arms, ignoring the yelp from him as he carried Baekhyun to the bank of the river. Luhan then walked a few steps into the cold water, settling the Emperor’s bride down on a small boulder.

 

“I’ll start washing now.” Luhan said as he carefully dunks Baekhyun’s feet in the water.

 

Baekhyun hissed in pain as his face scrunched up. “You don’t have to, I’m capable of cleaning my wounds.”

 

“I know you can,” Luhan replied offhandedly. “But I want to do this. An apology. For not keeping you safe.”

 

Baekhyun melted at Luhan’s words. He patted Luhan’s golden brown hair in reassurance. “You did enough for me. More than anyone ever did actually.”

 

Luhan looked up at the slightly shorter male, a curious glint in his eyes, but chose not to question the words. He went back to washing the bloodied foot, watching as red swirled in the crystal clear water before going downstream. He worked in silence, finishing off the left and leaving it in the water before washing the other foot. He scrubbed as softly as he could, not wanting to further hurt Baekhyun.

 

The silence was broken when Baekhyun asked a question. “What happened to the other men?”

 

“I killed them all.” Luhan replied. The mood turned awkward as Baekhyun fidgeted in his spot. Not wanting that, Baekhyun blurted out another question, chasing away dead bodies out of his head.

 

“Luhan? Why are you working for His Majesty?”

 

Raising an eyebrow, he looked into Baekhyun’s bright eyes. He blinked in concealed surprised when Baekhyun’s eyes flicked golden for a second but brushed it off when it returned to its normal colour. _Must be the light._ “Why are you asking?”

 

Baekhyun blushed as he fiddled with his hands. “I just want to know…?”

 

Chuckling softly, Luhan decided to entertain Baekhyun. “I owe Chanyeol my life. He saved me when my country was under attack years ago. Though my country doesn’t exist anymore… I guess I didn’t have anywhere to go, so I pretty much followed Chanyeol wherever he went, becoming one of his most trusted companions along the way.”

 

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows. Luhan talked as if he had a country he governed.

 

Seeing the look on Baekhyun’s face, Luhan immediately guessed what he was thinking about. “The State of Lu. I was the Crown Prince.”

 

Widening his eyes in shock, Baekhyun gasped. Although he was only a mere child when he heard about the downfall of the state of Lu, it was considered a huge tragedy because Lu was known for its strong defense against attacks and a strong ally for Exodus. Curse the state of Song.

 

“I’m sorry for asking…” Baekhyun quietly said. He decided to brighten up the bad atmosphere with the first impression he had of Luhan. “I knew you were a Prince though!!”

 

Flinching in surprise, Luhan snapped up his head. “What?”

 

“It’s kind of embarrassing but…” Began Baekhyun. “When I first saw you… I thought you were a Prince.”

 

Barking out a laugh, Luhan let go of Baekhyun’s foot to grab onto the boulder, shoulders shaking in laughter. “What made you think that?” He asked in between a giggle.

 

“You just look like one!” Baekhyun exclaimed, slapping Luhan on the shoulders when he continued to laugh.

 

Luhan wiped a tear when he calmed down. He smiled up at Baekhyun as he smiled softly, his features relaxing and turning into one of a pretty angel before Baekhyun. “I think I like you.”

 

Astonished at Luhan’s sincerity, Baekhyun blushed as he stammered out a reply because _what?_ He only knew Luhan for a few weeks and _dear Lord! How do I say I don’t like him in that way! I have Chany- what?!_

 

“Not that way!” Luhan shouted at the flustered look on Baekhyun’s face. Shaking his head repeatedly, he quickly explained himself. “I should’ve said that in a different way! I meant that I like having you as Chanyeol’s betrothed. Besides, I have someone as well...”

 

Sighing in relief, Baekhyun slumped in his position. “I had really thought that you…”

 

“I’m sorry for my misleading words.” Luhan snickered. “It’d be a disaster if you felt something for me though.”

 

Flicking Luhan’s nose, Baekhyun pouted. “Please don’t act so arrogant. You’re not really that excellent.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Embarrassed, Baekhyun turned away from Luhan. “Can we please finish up here? I want to go back to the palace.”

 

“Of course Your Highness.” Luhan giggled. “Let me just wrap a cloth around your feet.” He promptly split the sash around his waist into two and began to delicately wrap it around Baekhyun’s feet.

 

“There.” Luhan hummed. He lifted Baekhyun once again and helped him up the horse. They immediately set off once Luhan got on. He urged the horse into a trot before making it gallop as fast as it could.

 

As Baekhyun sat in the front, he took the brunt of the rushing wind as it slapped his face. His grip on the reins tightened as they went at a faster pace, holding his injured wrist to his chest. The surroundings blurred into a fury of greens and brown at how fast they were going.

 

“If we keep this up, we can reach where Chanyeol is at in half a days ride.” Luhan shouted beside his ear. Baekhyun nodded to show that he was listening.

 

“I can finally go home…”

 

\---

 

Just like Luhan had said, they arrived at the eastern army base in half a day’s ride. It was a painful ride, but Baekhyun forced himself to stay awake, no matter how much his vision blackened in and out. Exhaustion crept into his body as days of hunger and thirst took a toll on his small frame. Not to mention, his wrist hurt, as well as the returning pain of his feet. He could also feel a fever blooming and it would not help his situation at all.

 

“We have arrived.” Luhan said, although his voice sounded far away even if he was sitting directly behind him. When they approached the gateway, a dozen or so archers pointed their sharp arrows at them.

 

“It’s me! Luhan!” He yelled.

 

No one moved for a few minutes and Baekhyun could feel his vision blackening the longer they waited for a response. Not soon after that, the gates opened, revealing a panting Sehun, General Yifan behind him. They both looked tired, but Sehun had an excited expression as he stared at Luhan.

 

However, both of their eyes widen in shock and relief when their eyes laid on Baekhyun. They quickly jogged up to Luhan when he kicked the horse into a trot.

 

“We’re so glad that you’ve found His Highness.” Sehun breathed as he reached Luhan.

 

“You have no idea how things are doing over here.” Yifan said as he observed the state Baekhyun is in. He shook his head in concern when Baekhyun looked drained of all his energy.

 

“What? Is everything okay?” Luhan worried. He got off the horse when Sehun offered a hand to get him down.

 

Yifan shook his head. “Chanyeol’s rage knows no bounds.” he sighed loudly. “When Baekhyun was kidnapped, he went berserk. He went as far as to burn people for answers. He would’ve burnt down all the villages from the palace to here if we hadn’t forced him to calm down.”

 

Hearing those words from Yifan, Baekhyun trembled on the horse. Did Chanyeol honestly care about him that much? Was he worried about Baekhyun when he was kidnapped? Or was he more worried about appearance and how it would look when he was taken away? Did Chanyeol really care for him?

 

His world tilted as he lost his grip on the reins in fatigue. He heard panicked shouts as he fell off the horse, only to be caught by Yifan’s strong arms.

 

“Your Highness!”

 

Baekhyun smiled tiredly, losing consciousness by the second. “I’m okay…”

 

“We better get you to Chanyeol. Fast.” He heard Luhan say. “Please stay awake Your Highness.”

 

In an instant, they were rushing through the base. Soldiers were everywhere, laughing and training in groups. They littered the grounds and hallways when they stepped into a tower. They paused in their chattering and stared, however, when the group brushed past them. Possibly wondering why a great general was carrying a man and what he was there for, considering they were rushing into the Emperor’s side of the tower.

 

“Is Chanyeol currently in a bad mood?” Luhan asked as they hurried up the stairs.

 

“Livid,” Yifan replied. “He’ll burn someone when he sees that state Baekhyun is in.”

 

Luhan swallowed nervously. He didn’t like an angry Chanyeol.

 

“Did you kill them?” Sehun suddenly asked. “The kidnappers, I mean. If you let anyone survive-”

 

“I killed every last one of them, I would _never_ let any of them survive.”

 

Before they could say anything else, they arrived at large closed doors, most likely where Chanyeol would be. Yifan exchanged glances with Sehun, Luhan, and Baekhyun. Noticing the drowsy condition of Baekhyun, Yifan signaled for Sehun to announce their arrival by banging the door. The guards by the door were about to protest when Yifan shot them down with a glare.

 

“Chanyeol, we’re entering!” Yifan shouted.

 

Pushing the door open, Sehun entered first with Yifan and Luhan following close behind. A meeting of sorts was currently being held, a large circle shaped table was placed in the middle with men sitting around it in chairs. A map was placed in the middle with miniature wooden pieces on top, acting as an army. Baekhyun weakly scanned for Chanyeol and instantly whimpered when he found him.

 

Chanyeol proudly sat at the head of the table. His hair was pushed back and his broad figure was dressed in a black military outfit, his sword hanging off his waist. His expression was set in a ferocious look as his eyebrows furrowed in anger at being interrupted.

 

The moment he made eye contact with Baekhyun, he stiffened in his chair as he parted his lips. His eyes flicked from Baekhyun’s face, down his body and feet, before staring into Baekhyun’s pained eyes once more. For a moment, everything was dead silent.

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol breathed out. He rose from his seat as his eyes screamed pure fury. “Out. Everyone, out.”

 

The men at the table scrambled out of their chairs as fast as they could, murmuring in confusion.

 

“ **NOW!** ” He roared in anger.

 

In seconds, everyone besides Yifan, Sehun, and Luhan, ran out of the room, fearing for their lives as they noticed the flames flickering between the Emperor’s fingers.

 

“Who did it?” Chanyeol hissed dangerously. He was looking at Baekhyun’s bruised face, bandaged bloodied feet, and the swollen wrist. “Who hurt him?”

 

Luhan sweated nervously. “I’ve-”

 

“Who the _hell_ touched him?” Chanyeol took intimidating steps towards Baekhyun, wanting to have him in his arms.

 

“I’ve already killed everyone.” Luhan stammered out. “I made sure of that, I promise that no one was left alive.”

 

Baekhyun teared up the closer Chanyeol took a step. He reached out with his unharmed arm, fingers making a grabbing gesture. He so desperately wanted Chanyeol, to touch him, to embrace him, to have him in his arms.

 

A sob ripped out of his throat as tears fell down his cheeks, Chanyeol instantly gathering him in his arms from Yifan. He wailed loudly as he wound his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, the events leading up until now came crashing down onto him as his cries rang throughout the room.

 

“I’m here. I’m here, little fox. I won’t let this happen ever again. I’ll keep you safe next time, I swear on it. You’re _mine_.”

 

Baekhyun only sobbed harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion everyone has been waiting for is finally here!! I honestly don't know how I feel about this chapter tbh, I feel like I'm rushing into things afsdfjk. 
> 
> However, things beyond here get interesting, if you haven't noticed it yet ;) Their powers go into play very soon, as well as a bit about the world I've created in this fic.
> 
> From this update, I'll be actively responding to comments, to express my thanks and answer any questions ^^.
> 
> Follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/_officialone_) for when I'll be updating! You can also ask me about anything regarding my fics! ^^


	18. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back???

Soft, was Baekhyun’s first thought as he drowsily wakes from his slumber.

 

He wiggled around, moaning in pain when he accidentally put pressure on his injured wrist. He realised he was on a very comfortable bed, a thick blanket covering him and embracing him in warmth. Something heavy draped over his waist and he blindly groped to feel what it was.

 

A startled gasp fell out of his mouth when the hold tightened and he was pulled into a firm chest. Opening his eyes wide, Baekhyun’s jaws dropped when he noticed he was in Chanyeol’s grasp. Baekhyun whimpered as he struggled to move away, embarrassed of their position.

 

“You are awake…”

 

Baekhyun shivered as Chanyeol whispered above his head. The voice was so deep and husky from sleep, it affected Baekhyun in ways it should not.

 

“Your Majesty!” Baekhyun cried out when Chanyeol flipped them over until Baekhyun was the one lying underneath him.

 

He squirmed as Chanyeol took in the sight of him, strong arms barricading his head. The intense gaze was too much for Baekhyun that he almost turned his head away if it weren’t for Chanyeol’s hand landing on his cheek.

 

Chanyeol thumbed his cheek in a loving manner. “I will not let you go ever again.”

 

Baekhyun flushed at the promise, making a noise akin to an agreement.

 

“You were asleep for so long.” Chanyeol mumbled. “You deserve all the rest you need, little fox.”

 

A number of emotions ran through Baekhyun. He felt so cherished by the emperor it brought tears to his eyes. The time he was away, all he could think of was Chanyeol. Whether if the emperor was worried for him, whether he found his replacement, or whether he stayed with Sandara.

 

But seeing Chanyeol be like this to him, being so angry _for_ him, being so concerned and actually seeing the concern in his eyes, it made Baekhyun hope. Hope that Chanyeol genuinely cared for him.

 

“T-thank you…” Baekhyun murmured, wiping the tears in his eyes.

 

The emperor lifted his hand, tenderly placing a kiss on his knuckles, dark eyes boring into his own. “From this moment, I would do anything to keep you safe.”

 

\---

 

Baekhyun sat in the large bathtub, having awoken a second time without the emperor. He was dejected when he saw that Chanyeol had left, but he couldn’t do anything about it, he was still at a loss to where he exactly was. Deciding to take a much needed wash, he found his way to the bathing area while struggling.

 

Feeling the warm water on his skin, Baekhyun sighed, relaxing further in the wooden tub. He scrubbed all the dirt and grime with a cloth, wincing when the water turned brown. He washed his hair as best he could with the now filthy water. He didn’t like the luxury he received in the palace, but he sure was missing the expensive scented body wash and oil.

 

He rose from the water, finally as clean as he could be with limited water. He picked up his robes and promptly dropped them. He didn’t realise they were _that_ dirty, he can’t believe he slept next to the emperor with those.

 

“What am I going to do?” He worriedly asked himself, pacing back and forth. He didn’t have anything else to wear at all.

 

He cautiously exited the bathing area. He had a solution, but he hopes Chanyeol won’t behead him. When he saw that no one was there, he made his way to the big wooden closet, where the emperor’s clothing was.

 

Baekhyun opened the closet and sifted through military outfits and silk robes, wanting to find something comfortable to wear. He pouted when there wasn’t anything, so he picked a plain looking silk robe, navy blue in colour with silver linings.

 

He painstakingly put the robe on, still confused without the help of his personal attendants, but he does eventually and successfully put the clothing on.

 

The robe was large on him, the sleeves hanging past his fingertips and the hem dragging along the floor and the sash around his waist had to be tied twice. He was just basically swamped in Chanyeol’s robes.

 

He sat down on the bed, looking at his injured feet. They were swollen from his short walking, but at least they looked a bit better than when he first came here and they weren’t bleeding anymore. He was inspecting his injury further when the door banged open, scaring him as he yelped.

 

He regained his composure when Baekhyun noticed that it was Chanyeol. “Y-your Majesty!”

 

Chanyeol stopped by the doorway, brows furrowing when he takes in the sight of Baekhyun. Baekhyun swallowed nervously when Chanyeol stalked closer to him, face emotionless, but eyes expressing something he couldn’t decipher.

 

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut when Chanyeol brought up a hand, expecting to be hit. A soft gasp came out of his mouth when a large palm cupped his left cheek, immediately opening his eyes.

 

“Your Majesty?”

 

Chanyeol breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. “You are sin.”

 

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you mean…”

 

Opening his eyes, Chanyeol stared appreciatively at how innocent Baekhyun looked in his large robe. “Forget it. I was not making sense.”

 

Chanyeol backed away and Baekhyun instantly missed the warmth of the emperor.

 

Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol sat at his working desk, ignoring him which made him pout. He knows that Chanyeol has his duties to do, but he was right there!

 

Sighing, he stands up from the bed, flinching in pain when he took a step towards the only mirror in the room. He made it to the other side of the room as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb the emperor. When he saw his reflection, he pouted.

 

His cheeks looked sunken, losing the chubbiness he gained from staying at the palace. His hair was dropping into his eyes that he had to keep flicking them away and there were dark eyebags that made him look like a corpse. He truly did look the worse and definitely not someone worthy of the emperor.

 

Hands were placed on Baekhyun’s hips, shocking him out of his reverie as he was pulled flushed against a firm chest.

 

“You shouldn’t be walking around.” Chanyeol deeply whispered into his ear.

 

He blushed scarlet when the emperor wounded his arms around his waist, the weight familiar as Baekhyun was brought to the first time he accidentally met with Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol caressed his sides, making him squirm when he accidentally brushed against a ticklish spot. He was suddenly lifted off the ground, squealing as he kicked his legs in the air.

 

“Your Majesty! Please put me down!”

 

Chanyeol placed him gently on the bed, making him lie down. Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered shut when Chanyeol caressed his hair, the action soothing him.

 

“Rest more.” Was Chanyeol’s command, staring at the beauty below him.

 

Baekhyun grabbed the emperor’s wrist, stilling his movements. “I don’t want to.”

 

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows and Baekhyun could clearly tell that the emperor did not like his refusal.

 

“You’re injured, little fox.”

 

“I cannot rest more when I’m not feeling it, Your Majesty.” Baekhyun said, staring up at the emperor with large eyes. “I’m fine now.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “I can’t stay here with you, but I will be here when you wake up.”

 

Baekhyun’s lips wobbled, he really didn’t want to be alone. “T-take me with you!”

 

“I have things to do.”

 

_Oh._ Baekhyun lets go of Chanyeol’s wrist as if he burned him, scrunching his face as realisation dawned on him. _I’ll be a burden to him._ “O-okay. I’ll rest for you then.”

Chanyeol was about to say something, noticing the deflated look on Baekhyun’s face, but stops when Baekhyun faces away from him, getting underneath the covers of the bedding.

 

“Little-”

 

“You’re right Your Majesty.” Baekhyun said quietly, faking a yawn. “I am very tired. Please don’t mind me anymore.”

 

Chanyeol sighed, a frown appearing on his face. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes, hands clenching into fists when he heard Chanyeol’s footstep growing further away from him before there was a slam of the door. His heart broke a tiny bit, but he refused to feel anything. He should get used to this, it’ll be something that’ll happen often in the future as someone betrothed to the emperor.

 

However, he could not stop the tears and the sob that came out of his throat. He felt very, very alone in that moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing again and the mistakes in this chapter! I had a different chapter to post instead of this but yeah... So this is more like a filler chapter and the next update will be the actual one. I don't wanna keep you guys waiting forever ajshkjash
> 
> Come find me on twitter!


End file.
